


Steve, Bucky and the Apex Alpha

by cookie_book_took



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Brock Rumlow, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Apex alpha, Brock isn't 'bad', Dark Steve, Knotting, Love, M/M, Maybe mpreg, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Scenting, True Mates, WIP, Will Add Tags As We Go, affair, black outs, cheating bucky, split personality disorder, with steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:44:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookie_book_took/pseuds/cookie_book_took
Summary: After waking from the ice, Steve suffers from headaches, blackouts...and abstract thoughts.When he's introduced to an intriguing omega, his symptoms intensify.He likes Bucky, of course he does, but the omega already has an alpha. The more he sees Bucky, the more he thinks about him, the stronger the impulse is to have him,  the more his possessive thoughts grow.but they aren't his thoughts...another personality battles for control inside Steve's mind, he calls himself the Apex Alpha and he's got his heart set on claiming the omega for his own...On indefinite hiatus





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm giving omegaverse a try :)  
> Steve/bucky because I can't bring myself to write anything else :P  
> If I can think of a better title for the fic, I'll change it.  
> WIP  
> This isn't going to be 'dark' as such, just a bit of a mind fuck for poor Steve...  
>  
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely [Nonush86](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonush86)  
> Here....we....go....

They kept telling him the headaches were completely normal. Being in the ice for so long had obviously impacted his body and even with the serum pumping through his veins it would take time before he would feel normal again.  
The headaches had the potential of getting better, or at the very least fading to a background hum, but feeling normal again was impossible with the time jump.

The world was different, and he wasn’t sure where he fit into one without a war. There were still battles to be fought, sure, but the comradery was different, the public was different. Steve was different, although he couldn’t pinpoint why. They told him it was depression, but he didn’t feel sad, only detached like there was a chip on his brain that no one else was aware of.  
They showed him the scans, assured him everything was normal, but he knew different.

Then the attack on New York took centre stage, and although the usual headache still pulsed at his temple, he ignored it and got to work.

He was an Avenger and fought side by side with five other Alphas, five others that understood the world and its politics.  
When the threat was neutralised Steve was left to stew once again, saved only by Nick introducing him to SHIELD. Another organisation that would use him and claim he was protecting innocent lives. They viewed him as nothing more than a tool, an advanced Alpha that could crush all opposition. 

 

The only ally he could truly rely on was Peggy. She understood his pain and confusion, although she told him he was being overly dramatic. All he could do was start over, there was no other option, and he would make a difference working for SHIELD.

The headache prickled and he squeezed the bridge of his nose. Peggy was right, he couldn’t sulk on the side-lines; he had to find a place to slot into society. She founded the damn organisation after all, and that was why Steve chose to join and offer his services.  
He had a team, a bunch of beta’s and alpha’s that gazed up at him with serious idol envy. He did what he was told to do, but didn’t go to bed at night feeling fulfilled, the emptiness never left him, even surrounded by his team it never left him.

Peggy encouraged him to spend time with his team mates outside of work, he’d never had to force a friendship before, but in the twenty-first century it seemed all people did. He went out with his comrades for post-mission drinks, chugging down beer that did nothing to him other than make him wince and shudder. The conversations didn’t feel organic, but stilted, awkward till only one of the guys still invited him out.

Brock wasn’t the kind of Alpha he had to deal with years ago, but he was the only one that had tried to include Steve in the plans. He worked efficiently on missions, oozed of confident Alpha, even in face of Steve when all other scents shrivelled and hid.  
There was some teasing, Brock ribbing him for not knowing how to use a phone or tablet, the other Alphas laughed with unease, shifting on their feet as if expecting Steve to lose it. He never did, he had iron control over his Alpha nature. For some reason Brock liked that he could prod and poke and Steve didn’t react other than shaking his head or smirking. He didn’t like Brock, but he did not not like him either. He had a team, had a purpose, but the disrupted cog in his brain kept skipping. Something wasn’t right...

 

It was Tony who convinced him to go to the fancy party. It was full of people eager to meet Captain America. He begrudgingly agreed, only to feel royally pissed off when Tony was late and he was left standing in the reception on his own.

He spent an hour sipping an alcoholic drink that did nothing for his advanced metabolism and watched couples arrive for the posh party. Omegas with Alphas, betas with betas, they all came in grinning warmly at each other.

The constant reminder that he was a lonely old Alpha had him turning and facing away. He stared far too long at the Greek statue, not really paying attention to it until a voice mocked him.

“That horny that you’re transfixed by that...”  
It was Brock’s smug voice, but Steve could play his game of jesting Alphas easily.

He gestured to the small appendage on the statue, “still bigger than yours...”

The Alpha behind laughed, tapping Steve on the shoulder with his knuckles.

“You decided to come then?”

Steve turned at Brock’s grumbling tone, his Alpha pheromones were pumping more than usual, but it was no match for Steve’s. If he willed it, he could drown the whole building in his scent.

He opened his mouth to speak, but the figure directly behind Brock had him frowning.  
The scent edging around Brock’s powerful aura was omega, an omega male to be exact.

Brock chuckled and took a step to the side.  
“No Greek statue, but just as beautiful, if not more.”

The omega was bowing, brown hair flopping forward on his head. A few inches smaller than Steve, a few inches narrower too, but Steve could see his muscles through his tight shirt, a quick scan of his body and he could see his thick thighs too and his stupid eyes zeroed in on his crotch-

“Steve, this is my Omega.”

Steve swallowed the growing lump in his throat. He hadn’t even realised Brock had an omega; he didn’t smell like he had one.  
“Nice to meet you...”

The omega didn’t reply. Steve shifted uncomfortably, darting a look to Brock. The other Alpha sniggered and shook his head.  
“Say hi to Mr Rogers.”

The omega lifted his head, and a breath caught in Steve’s throat. The omega’s pale eyes dazzled, the same colour as the grey shirt he wore. Stubble dotted along his angled jaw, and Steve flexed his hands at his sides wanting to touch. The dimple in his chin longed to be pressed, and his lips looked soft and inviting. Beautiful was an understatement, the omega was enchantingly gorgeous.

“Hello, I’m Brock’s omega.”

Any good feeling was sapped from the moment by those words; he spoke like a robot, didn’t give his name only addressed himself as Brock’s omega.

“Do you have a name?”

The smile on the omega’s face faltered and faded away. His eyes hungrily searched his Alpha. Brock laughed again, slapping his hand to Steve’s shoulders in jest.

“Good one Steve...and they said you didn’t have a sense of humour...two blinders in the space of a minute,” he glanced away from Steve, laugh still jogging his voice as he spoke to the omega, “come along.”

The omega walked a step behind Brock, eyes to the floor as if tracking his shadow and not wanting to be out of it. All the other pairs in the room and he was the only one to take such a submissive stance. Brock beamed with pride, confidence and the smug twist to his lips had a surge of anger rise in Steve’s chest.

“That’s James.” Nat purred in his ear. 

Steve straightened his clothing to cover his jolt of alarm. He hadn’t registered her Alpha scent, his nostrils focussed across the room trying to savour the omega’s scent.

“Brock’s Omega?”

“Yeah, don’t call him James though, will piss Brock off big time.”

Steve squeezed the bridge of his nose, “why would calling him his name anger Brock?”

She hummed, but the tone was sad, “he’s a trained omega.”

“What does that mean?”

Her red lips popped open, but no words left them.

“Hey, Captain Serious.”  
Tony interrupted with his omega proudly presented on his arm.  
“This is Pepper.”

Steve bowed his head in greeting and she smiled brightly. The bond marks were both displayed on their necks, silver lines from a long ago bite.

He didn’t mean to glance back to James, wondering where his bite was. It wasn’t displayed high on his neck like Pepper’s, and he had never seen one on Brock’s body. James’ scent had been delicious, not tainted by Brock’s sickening Alpha one... he had smelled like an un-bonded omega...

Tony clicked his fingers and Steve startled out of his thoughts.

“Sorry...”

Tony shook his head, “don’t let SHILED over work ya, plenty of fun to be had too.”

He gestured to all the single omegas and betas in the room. Steve hadn’t spared them a thought, too interested in one in particular. Desire and curiosity, he felt it in abundance for the omega, but he pushed the emotions away, aimed to enjoy the night he had been dragged to. 

He tried, he really did, but he couldn’t keep his eyes off James; he crossed his path just to get a blast of his scent like some crazed addict. His eyes, he wanted to see them but the omega was always bowed, he even tried to bend low to fix his shoes to catch them, but it was no use.

When Brock and his omega drifted into the hallway, Steve couldn’t bear for him to be out of sight. His feet followed without any conscious thought.

Brock disappeared into the toilet, leaving James standing awkwardly outside leaning on the wall. His body sagged, grey eyes scrunched before opening with such sadness it pained Steve to see.

James noticed he was being watched, he tracked Steve’s physique slow, linking with his eyes at last. Even from the distance Steve could see a sparkle, a glint of something hidden in their depths.... 

 

A sharpness spiked in his head and he hissed........

 

........The pain in his face tingled at first, an ache that started to close in on an area, targeting his lips. His fingers moved sluggishly as they probed the stinging flesh and when Steve pulled them back, they were stained a vibrant red. He rubbed the blood between his finger and thumb in stunned confusion. Warm and watery and most definitely fresh.  
He was bleeding, had been struck in the face. The corridor they were stood in warped, spun and there was a shape of someone in front of him. The person that had attacked him. Without even thinking, he barged them into the wall and they yelped.

The scent of omega hit him, the specific one he had been entranced by all evening, but instead of the sweet smell that made his mouth drool, the omega was scared and beneath the fear was anger and shock.  
Steve’s sight focused, the disoriented feeling faded, and the room snapped back into position. He had James pinned to the wall, fingers restraining and body angled to keep him in place.

“What happened?” Steve demanded.

The Omega didn’t respond. Steve released him and stepped away. The Omega continued to emit scents of distress and confusion.  
Steve put his hands up to ease him but he hissed in reply and shuffled along the wall.  
There was a blank space in his mind, a place where memory should’ve been. He glanced down at his watch, gasping when he saw twenty minutes had passed.

Then Brock steamrolled his way towards them, nostrils flaring and eyes wide. His anger had targeted the omega and James’ head bowed in his presence.  
“What the hell did you do?”

The omega didn’t answer, and Steve’s mouth flapped. He had no idea what had happened. James had hit him in the face, so hard apparently that he forgot the last twenty minutes from the punch.

“Well?” Brocks grabbed the omega’s neck, squeezing the skin and tugging him closer. “Speak.”

“He tried to k-kiss me.”

Steve shook his head adamantly, there was no way he would kiss another Alpha’s omega, no way on earth he would cross that line. James had got it wrong, had misinterpreted something he did or said. He drummed his fingers to his head, needing the blank space of the last twenty minutes to be filled.

“You must have misunderstood.” He uttered.

The omega’s eyes flashed up, icy eyes flaring as he narrowed them, his lip curled revealing his top set of teeth. Brock noticed and shook his omega before forcing him to the floor.

“Don’t look at Captain Rogers like that, you hear me.”

Bucky sagged, limp in Brock’s grip as if he were a cub.  
Brock glared, eyes scanning Steve intently. Steve continued to wobble his head left to right, his hands raised in surrender. There was no way he had tried to kiss the omega, but he hadn’t meant for him to get in trouble either.

There was a massive power display between Brock and James and the omega had kneeled and rested his head on the Alpha’s leg. The scent from Brock was furious, clogging and Steve coughed taking a step back.

“That’s Captain America, you owe him respect, not lies.”  
The omega's voice was muffled by Brock’s pants, but Steve managed to catch his words.  
“I didn’t lie.”

Brock growled and threw the omega from his leg, “Silence!”

He demanded it, his Alpha voice sure and unyielding; it made Steve’s stomach nauseous. Using that level of power on an omega was frowned upon, looked upon in disgust, but Brock had yelled it in the vicinity of other Alphas and not one had intervened.

“Something must’ve spooked him, it’s not his fault-

Brock placed his bulk in front of Steve, anger still present in his voice when he spoke, “he’s my omega, trust me that I’ll punish him for this.”

“Don’t-Steve started but Brock continued as if he hadn’t heard.

“Home.”

The omega got to his feet, still bowing his head and avoiding the eyes of his pissed Alpha. Brock led for him to follow.  
The omega continued his earlier submissive steps, but before he faded from view he turned, narrowed his eyes with snarling lips and directed the expression at Steve.

**‘Feisty little omega’**

The thought had Steve clutching his head, blinking in quick succession. What the hell was that-

“There was me thinking you and Brock’s omega were getting on...”

Steve twisted towards Nat with a frown, “how do you mean?”

She rolled her eyes and smacked her hand to his shoulder, “well you were speaking to him fine till he punched you in the face...what the hell did you say?”

Steve shrugged poking at his swollen lip, “can’t remember...”

“Shame though...haven’t seen James smile before, or blush...or smell contented. It’s nice...”

A growl rattled in his head, one that had his heart thumping and skin prickling.

**‘Our omega’**

The words had been jagged, prickly and directed as a threat in his thoughts. He thanked god he hadn’t said them aloud, Nat still smiled brightly beside him unaware of the warning.

“What did you mean earlier by he’s a trained omega?”

Nat blew a breath through her teeth, turning away slightly as if she knew her next words would enrage him.  
“He was sold to Brock, not a citizen, but property-

Steve shook his head with a growl, “no one is property. I fought for freedom, everyone’s, beta, Alpha, omega-”

Her hand came up and gripped his shoulder, “I know Steve, but sometimes people don’t want their freedom, they want a structured life decided for them...James is a trained omega, conditioned to serve his Alpha’s wishes and not his own... he’s no longer ‘James’ but only Brock’s omega....he chose this life for himself.”

Steve turned on the spot and followed Nat back into the reception room, the couples were all laughing freely, embracing each other, and smiling so brightly it was hard to look at but Brock and James hadn’t been like that.

James had followed his Alpha obediently like a dog, wouldn’t speak unless Brock allowed it. It left an uncomfortable feeling swimming in Steve’s gut, a festering ache in his chest.

“Why would anyone give up their freedom?”

Nat gazed at him long and hard before replying.  
“Freedom isn’t kind to everyone...”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve visits Brock and his omega....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely comments and Kudos, I do really hope you guys enjoy this ride!  
> Beta'd by the lovely [Nonush86](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonush86)  
> 

When Steve asked Nat for Brock’s address her frown cut right through her brow. Her narrowed eyes made him feel an inch big, and even though his motives were innocent, he somehow felt they weren’t.

“Why do you need it?”

He shrugged and stared down at his fidgeting feet, “I-I need to check James is okay.”

She hissed in reply, angry Alpha scent spiking, “knew I shouldn’t have told you his name...you can’t go round saying it where anyone can hear-

Steve waved her comment away, he had come to Nat’s for Brock’s address and he wasn’t leaving without it. “Please.”

Her forehead banged on the wall with a rush of air, “fine...just no Righteous Steve okay...”

He wasn’t promising anything. The whole night he had been picturing a bruised James, battered and whimpering on the floor, he couldn’t bear it anymore. Had to see for himself that the omega was alright.

The twenty missing minutes still hadn’t surfaced, but he knew himself well enough to know he wouldn’t have attempted to kiss the omega. It was a crowded party, his Alpha was nearby, and Steve wasn’t like that in the slightest. He would woo the omega, take him on dates and work his way up to kissing, before doing more, getting every kind of whimper and moan to escape his opened lips-  
He slapped himself in the face hard and Nat jumped back alarmed.

“You okay?”

He rubbed at his temple in the awkward pause, “yeah-um...headache’s flaring up...”

“What do they say about them?”

“They’re normal...will fade eventually.”

He had scheduled an appointment with Banner, hoping his and Tony’s advanced technology could shine a light on why his head throbbed at odd intervals. 

“Remember...he’s Brock’s omega.”

He sighed tiredly, “he’s a person too, Nat.”

She banged her head on the wall once again, cursing in a language he didn’t know.

“Thanks for the help Nat.”

He jogged back to his car and logged the address into the display. It took him a few attempts, and it wasn’t helped by Natasha watching him from the door. Eventually the satellite navigation cooperated and he shot a thumbs-up to Nat. She shook her head and flicked her hair before twirling and disappearing behind the door. A odd fizzle began in the Alpha gland in his neck, a pleasant tingling he rubbed his fingers over. He shoved his body's usual reaction to the back of his mind, alongside the headaches and started the car.

 

Brock answered the door in his casuals, vest top and sweat pants. His eyebrows rose in surprise and he laughed lightly to himself.  
“Wasn’t expecting you.”

Steve shrugged, rocked on his heels and waited for Brock to welcome him inside. The moment was beyond awkward and he proceeded to grin like a moron.

Brock pulled open the screen door and a wave of his scent hit Steve. He didn’t stagger back, but he rode through the dominating smell and said what he had come to say.  
“I’m sorry about last night...think your omega read me wrong-

Brock waved the comment away with another chuckle, “s’okay, Steve...I got to the bottom of it.”

“You did?”

Brock nodded slowly with a twisted expression. He turned back to his house and the faint scent of omega grew stronger. Brock stepped aside and there was the omega that had tormented his sleep. There was no mark to his skin, but he did look paler than the day before, ghost-like as he floated towards the door.

“What were you gonna say to Mr Rogers?” Brock mumbled in the tone of a fed up parent.

His gaze stayed lowered as he spoke, “I’m sorry for my lies, I hope they haven’t caused you any trouble. My Alpha punished me sufficiently and I won’t disgrace him or you again.”

Steve swallowed uncomfortably; the words were stale, well-rehearsed and sickening. He went to reach out but Brock saw the movement, and subtly placed himself in front of the omega.

“Hopefully it’s all sorted now...”  
Steve bobbed his head, unsure what else to do. The motion had Brock relaxing in posture.  
“Come inside...dinner’s almost ready.”

James had vanished from sight, Brock walked into his home expecting Steve to follow the same way his omega did. He rocked on his feet before deciding the food smelled too amazing to turn down, and maybe sitting down with Brock and his omega would settle some of Steve’s worry, or so he hoped. 

The house reeked of domineering Alpha, and the only room Steve could tolerate being in was the kitchen. The food fought off Brock’s scent, and a wisp of the omega’s flowed through the room too.  
“Set another place for Mr Rogers.”

James bowed his head and rooted through a drawer for a placemat. He laid the table, but once he was finished Steve just frowned in confusion.

“Why only two places?”

He addressed the question to James, but the omega turned to his Alpha sharply for advice.  
“My omega doesn’t eat with me...he eats after.”  
The omega took the words as a dismissal and carried on preparing dinner. Brock studied the angry expression on Steve’s face before sighing loudly.

“You don’t agree?”

Steve flexed his jaw before replying, “no, no I don’t...”

Brock slid into his seat and gestured for Steve to do the same on the other side, “let’s discuss it then...like the civilised Alpha’s we are.”

Steve sat in the suggested seat with a straight back, his own Alpha scent was trying to slip free but he repressed it. He would not resort to rolling around on the floor with Brock underneath him to get his point across.  
“I’ve never heard of a trained omega till yesterday.”

Brock nodded his head slowly, “I guess it’s an uncomfortable concept for you to understand...”

“I think everyone should be free to make their own choices, to live the life they want. You bought him...he doesn’t choose to be here. He didn’t choose you.”

The omega in question poured their drinks, seemingly oblivious to the conversation the two Alpha’s were having. Brock watched him, eyes jumping between Steve and his omega.

“He signed up for the programme. He wanted to be trained and to find a stable Alpha-

“He should’ve been able to choose the Alpha, not be bought like livestock.”

Brock chuckled darkly, flicking the edge of his glass as he waited for Steve to calm. Steve hadn’t even realised he stood up, he was leaning over the table with his teeth bared.

“I understand this is uncomfortable for you to accept, but the truth is I bought my omega because he wanted to be bought. It’s a fantasy to believe every relationship in this world is based on romantics, this arrangement is beneficial for both he and I...his scent isn’t frightened, or nervous, the only person angry here is you.”

Steve sagged back into his chair gawping at his plate. He had lost his cool, threatened Brock in his home in front of his omega. Brock was right, James didn’t smell fearful or look frightened. Every time he faced his Alpha a smile spread on his lips.

Brock clicked his fingers in the air. “maybe this will help you understand.”

The omega drifted over, eyes unblinking on Brock “Yes Alpha...?”

“Take your shirt off.” 

The omega shifted, but made no move to remove his clothing. One tight smile from Brock and he was scrambling to do so with shaking fingers. The expression on Brock’s face suggested there was no room for negotiation and Steve shook his head; the omega wasn’t allowed to say no. It was exactly why he hated the whole arrangement, why it was wrong.

His head continued to shake left to right in denial once he saw the omega’s body. Steve had never seen so many scars before. The skin of his shoulder was scorched as if he had been badly burned. Slashes of white, and dents of pink marred his flesh, but the most shocking was the arm.

“What happened to you?”

The omega didn’t answer; he had been stupid to expect one from him and not the Alpha grabbing possessively at his hip.

“The arm...frostbite.”

The skin was black as if charred. It looked painful, but James didn’t flinch when Brock ran his fingers along it.  
“He can still use it...but the nerves have died, he can’t feel anything. It took him a lot of practise to use it comfortably, but even now he sometimes grabs something burning hot without realising.”

“What about the rest?” Steve felt sick to the stomach to ask but he still uttered the words.

“Tell Mr Rogers what your life was like before you got trained.”

James twisted around to face him. His chest was less scarred, but the ones Steve could see made his insides twist.  
“I had no home, no food...people hurt me for fun, for pleasure...I was cold in the winter, sweltering in the summer and so lonely I thought I could go mad.”

Brock bobbed his head with a happy smile as the omega spoke. Steve focused on his blank plate rather than the smug Alpha.

“And what do you have now?” Brock coaxed.

The omega’s voice was louder, surer as he spoke.  
“I have a home...I’m fed, protected...I have a purpose, and my purpose is to please my Alpha. My Alpha is a good Alpha.”

Brock flicked his head and James scampered off to continue cooking. Steve slumped back into his chair in defeat.

“I get why you think this is wrong...but it’s so much better than what he had before. If it wasn’t for the programme, he’d be dead.”

The words were true, but Steve despised the almost joyous way Brock spoke them. James served him a plateful of food before he could excuse himself. His stomach grumbled loudly, and Brock heard and chuckled.

“Stay, Steve...he prides himself on his cooking, don’t insult him.”

He looked over at the omega who waited by his Alpha’s side. His brow twitched, and his chin wobbled as he waited for Steve to take a bite.  
He felt pressured into doing so, but once the taste hit his pallet he knew he would devour the whole plate like a slob.

“It’s real good.” He told the omega, but Brock answered for him.

“Thank you. I’m glad you enjoy my hospitality.”

Steve swallowed the next bite with unease, aiming to scoff the meal as fast as possible so he could escape the odd atmosphere.  
James left his Alpha’s side and moved over to the sink.

He ate with Brock, and the conversation moved to SHIELD, the prickliness of the other Alpha faded, he relaxed into his home discussing missions they had done and the ones they had planned.

The whole time they ate James kept his top off, as if Brock wanted to remind him the torment the omega had been through. He found he couldn’t face the omega. A rush of emotions and desires flowed through his body when he glanced his way.

He wanted to slay anyone that hurt him, he wanted to kiss those marks and scars and splay his blackened hand on his chest over his thumping heart. He repressed the odd thought and pinched his brow.

Brock noticed Steve’s reluctance to look in the omegas direction. He clicked his fingers once again and James smiled brightly at him.  
“Yes Alpha?”

“Mr Rogers finds you uncomfortable to look at, please wait in the bedroom till he leaves.”

Steve spluttered on the piece of chicken in his mouth, thumping his chest as he struggled to find his words. His eyes watered and he could feel the heat in his cheeks, but when he finally recovered from his near chocking death, James had gone.

“I don’t find him uncomfortable to look at-

“You enjoy looking at a scarred and beaten omega?”

Steve shook his head, “no- that’s not what I meant-

Steve’s words stopped when Brock filled the room with barking laughter, “I’m messing with you Steve.”

Steve looked down at his empty plate, relieved the meal was over and he could escape.

 

He left Brock’s house feeling more disgusted and confused then when he arrived. Brock and James were content with their life, it wasn’t for him to interfere and change it even if he wanted to.

Ignoring his better judgment he had to accept the idea of a trained omega and move on. It was unfortunate that something within him had an obsession with the omega and it took all his willpower not to go back to the house, or park outside and observe him. He thought Brock was the criminal buying an omega, but what did it make him when he was stalking one.

It was two days later when his phone rang with a huffing Brock on the other end.  
“Steve, I need a favour...”

He rubbed his eyes tiredly, “What?”

“My omega’s got an appointment at the clinic. I’m out at the firing range with the other Alphas and I won’t make it in time...can you drive him there and back? You don’t have to go in with him.”

Steve narrowed his eyes at the ceiling. The stupid Alpha had valued the firing rage over his omega, abandoned him when he was needed. That was one thing Steve was absolutely certain he wouldn’t do. When he had an omega he would always come first, Steve’s happiness would always be secondary to his mate-

**‘He’s our omega’**

The possessive thought in his head unnerved him, especially the ‘our’. He opened his mouth to reply to Brock. His heart wanted to say yes but brain blared no like a siren.

“Steve?”

“Is there no one else?”

Brock sighed, “I don’t trust him with anyone else....I know you can control yourself.”

“I’m really busy-

“Please, Steve.”

He squeezed the top of his nose at the impending headache before agreeing with a huff.

“I owe you, Steve.”

The line went dead and he drummed the device on his forehead. The possessive swell had died down, but he still felt unease. He had no idea where it came from, he wasn’t an aggressive Alpha, powerful and strong but it never went to his head.

James climbed into the car in silence; his belt clipping was the only noise. He angled his body towards the window, and Steve could only see the side of his face. He wasn’t smiling, glaring through the glass like he willed himself to be on the other side of it.

Steve emitted a scent of calm, but the more he tried to ease the omega the pricklier and more irritated his scent got. He didn’t like being in the car with Steve, refused to speak or even acknowledge him. Steve was pretty certain the pretty omega next to him hated his guts.

Steve sighed and shook his head. Nat had said he had made him smile before he got punched in the face. He longed to remember those minutes to know how he did it. The omega grinning at him would be one of the most beautiful sights he would ever see, he was sure of it.  
The pain to his temple was sharp and sudden, and he rubbed the area wondering when the headaches were going to end.  
A few more days and hopefully Bruce and Tony could tell him more.....

just a few more days....

The brakes screeched loud enough for him to wince and he shook his head to clear the ringing. He stared with an open mouth at the building in front of him. He had arrived at the clinic. He had blinked, and parked. The colours took a few seconds to sharpen, as if his eyes were sleep-logged. The spinning ceased, and he placed his hand to his heart trying to calm the rampant muscle.

He had blacked out again, had no idea where he was or what he was doing. The person beside him shifted, and he jumped into his driver’s door.

James was there, not only was he sat there facing him. He smiled brightly with pink stained cheeks. His eyes even crinkled as if he had laughed recently. His expression was blissed and beautiful and Steve’s mouth went dry. He burned the image into his brain knowing he would play that smile over and over till he went possibly mad with it.

“We’re here.” He said, remembering he was taking James to the clinic for Brock. The omega didn’t speak, he unbuckled himself and shot Steve one last smile before climbing from the car.

Steve took a few seconds to breathe before opening his own door. He had blacked out for another twenty minutes, but something had happened to clear the sour atmosphere between them. He didn’t know what it was. He was equally relieved and edgy. Something was wrong with him; something wasn’t right in his head.

**‘Help our omega’**

The voice in his head jolted him from sinking too far. He had to take James into the clinic not have a break down in the car park. As possessive as it was, it at least got him moving again.

He walked inside, slowing his stride every time James tried to walk behind him. There was no power display between them; he wanted the omega to know they were equal. 

James was led through a pair of double doors and Steve settled in the seat opposite. He tapped at his knee, shuffled in his seat, picked at his lip but the anxiety grew till he hunched over and he counted the tiny tiles on the floor.

The faint scent of distressed omega flowed through the door and he straightened, rising to his feet and sniffing greedily.  
Without a doubt the panicked smell of an omega, James’ panicked scent. Steve didn’t think, running straight at the door shoving it open with a thunderous growl.

He stalked the corridor to the other side, nose to the air tracking where the scent was seeping from. He knew he was pumping out protective scents, knew they were thick and powerful by the reactions of those he passed. They bowed and distanced themselves, made themselves small as possible by curling into balls on the floor.

He spared them no thought, kept moving till the smell of James got stronger, a pained scent that scratched the inside of Steve’s skull worse than any headache.

His growl reverberated off the walls, and the nurses backed away with their hands up. He knew he was shaking, knew his lips were pulled into a snarl and a vicious sound was vibrating from his throat. The nurses moved till they were flat against the opposite wall. It wasn’t enough, Steve snapped his teeth loudly, and they dropped to the floor with their faces turned away.

James lay on the bed, eyes wide and mouth popped open. He still smelled of stress and upset, but there was surprise in the scent too. Steve stalked towards him, still rumbling in threat.

He caged his arms around James’ head, leaning in close so his nose rested against the omega’s scent gland. There was a surprised gasp from the omega as Steve rubbed his nose along his throat, rumbling no longer in threat but in comfort. James relaxed beneath him, and Steve offered his neck and the omega panted in his breaths. The bitter smell of upset omega faded from the room, and contented omega took over. With James’ scent calming, Steve’s did too till he was able to lean back from where he was hugging James’ head.

The omega’s eyes fluttered, when they opened they were half dozed and a lazy smile angled his lips. Steve grinned back hypnotised by the beautiful omega, all until a forced cough broke the calm.

“Mr Rogers...it’s very important you don’t scent him like that.”

Steve pulled back with a scowl and fixed it on the beta nurse, “he was upset-

“And it’s up to his Alpha to calm him.”  
“His Alpha isn’t here.”

The beta glanced down at James’ chart, “I’m well aware of that, but Mr Rumlow wants complete reliance from the omega. His heat is coming soon, the first one since he was purchased and we need to be sure of his attachment to Mr Rumlow, and only Mr Rumlow.”

“I’m supposed to just ignore him if he’s distressed.”

“It may sound harsh, but yes.”

Steve rocked on his heels, darting a look down at James who was still beneath him. The omega was sad again, not the anxious, pained scent of moments ago, but a buzzing disappointment flowed from him.

Steve backed away, but refused to leave the room. He watched with growls rising in his chest each time they took a vial of the omega’s blood.

When they finished, Steve wrapped his arm over James’ shoulders. The beta opened his mouth to speak but Steve shut him down with a glare.

Angry, he was beyond angry and he was well aware he was pumping out pissed off Alpha pheromones in the car. Thankfully, James knew they weren’t aimed at him.

“I don’t get it. I just don’t get it!”

He drove aggressively, teeth gritted and hands throttling the steering wheel. When he stamped too hard and broke the pedal, he thought it was time to pull over and calm down.

He found a quiet bit of road and stopped in the layby, not turning towards the omega next to him. He veered to the window instead.  
“They want me to ignore you, I’m sorry but I can’t do it. I don’t care if you’re a trained omega. I’m not going to abandon you if you’re upset. This-this is bullshit.”

He slammed his fist to the wheel and stared daggers at the grass verge the on other side of the window. He opened his mouth to rant some more, but his jaw snapped closed when he heard muffled laughter from beside him.

He turned to the omega, his hand was poorly concealing his laugh, his head jogged and his eyes crinkled at the edges.

“What’s so funny?”

James hummed through his laugh and shook his head. Steve waited, but he knew he wasn’t going to verbally reply. The omega hadn’t spoken once to him that day, hadn’t spoken any time at the clinic, in fact the only time he had spoken was when Brock gave him permission.

Steve huffed at the window, “I wish you’d talk to me.”

The muted laughter died completely, and they sat in silence. Steve sighed tiredly, the anger fading, and he was ready to continue the drive back to Brock’s. He stretched for the key in the ignition but his wrist was caught by warm fingers and he froze.  
James had hold of him, was stopping him starting the car. Steve drew his eyes up slowly, not wanting to unsettle the omega any more. His scent had changed from one of contented omega to nervous and the hand wrapped around Steve’s arm was trembling.

Steve gazed into his face, flicking his head to coax James into speaking. He could feel he wanted to, was afraid of doing so. His pink lips opened, he bit at them and tried again.  
“I-l...you always this dramatic?”

James’ voice wasn’t robotic, wasn’t the soft tone he spoke when he addressed his Alpha, this tone was normal tinged with amusement.

“My dramatics made you laugh?”

James shot a small smile before the expression dropped and he turned away.  
“I shouldn’t have spoken-

“You can damn well speak if you want to.”

James rolled his eyes and snorted.

“No, I mean it, if you wanna speak, do it. No one can stop you.”

James shook his head with a small smile.  
“Yes, my Alpha can and he’s forbidden me talking without him saying so.”

“But you are talking...”

The omega’s eyes narrowed, “there was something I wanted to say to you, but maybe I’ll keep it to myself.”

Steve shook his head, “No, please...say it.”

James looked unsure, he darted a look to the backseat as if he expected someone to be there before looking up and down the road to ensure there were no cars.

“I just wanted to say something...before I stop saying anything...Thank you for earlier, at the clinic...I hate it there, like really hate it. It makes me remember things I don’t wanna and you stopped me from falling too far....into the dark.”

He spoke to his shuffling feet, and Steve wanted so much to reach out to him and tilt his head up. He didn’t like the omega bowing, he wanted James to look at him. Wanted to savour his dazzling eyes, and soak in his scent.

He resisted the urge, he could feel how fragile the moment was, knew if he did anything to surprise the omega he would retreat back into his silent shell.

“You don’t have to say thank you...it’s what any good Alpha would do...well it was ....So when I start this car you’re not gonna speak again?”

James shook his head sadly, “it’s easier that way.”

Steve tapped at the wheel, attention switching between the omega beside him and the car. The omega sagged forward, and a sadness emitted from him.  
“Well then...I’m not gonna start it.”

The omega’s smile stretched wide reaching his eyes and making them crinkle. He didn’t open his mouth to speak, in fact he pressed his lips together till the pink skin whitened, as if he was forcing himself not to.

“Can I ask you something?”

The relaxed scent and posture in James changed in an instant, he was guarded, nervousness spiked in the air between them but Steve went ahead regardless.  
“Are you happy?”

James shuffled, the stifling scent of worry lessened. Steve flicked his chin for him to answer.  
“I’m less unhappy than I was...”

Steve frowned at the answer, mouth prepped to ask something else but James wagged his finger.

“My-my turn?...are you really two hundred years old?”  
There was amusement to his tone and Steve prodded James’ side to make him laugh.

“Hey...I can still pass for thirty.”

“An ancient looking thirty...”

Steve poked him again, relishing in the sight of the thrashing omega.  
“Okay...what’s your favourite food?”  
He chose the question to lower the omega’s defences, to relax him even further, but for reasons unknown James’ blank walls went straight back up.

“My Alpha likes steak with chips, with pepper sauce-

“I wasn’t asking about Brock...what’s your favourite food?”

Steve watched as the omega’s throat bobbed, “I-Um...chocolate.”  
It was a mumbled confession and Steve didn’t understand the sudden blast of shame that came from the omega.  
“Loads of people like chocolate...nothing to be upset about.”

“My Alpha doesn’t let me have it anymore...I eat only what he likes.”

Steve scrunched his fist tightly, hiding his harsh clench from the omega’s sight.

“My turn,” James mumbled, “did-did you mean what you said in the car earlier...?”

“When?”

A rich blush rose on the omega’s cheek’s, “On the way to the clinic...did you mean it.”

Shit, the question was monumentally shit and Steve shifted and laughed to himself.  
He willed his brain to work, to give him a tiny clue, but there was nothing, a blank abyss.  
“Did you-did you like what I said?”  
James nodded shyly, eyes crinkling and cheeks close to combustion.  
“Then yes...I meant what I said.”

James beamed, and happy omega scent filled the car. Steve prayed the omega wouldn’t ask him to repeat his words, he had escaped one awkward moment by being vague, but doubted he could do it again.

“Okay...well...” he drummed his head to pick a question to keep it light- “have you been knotted?”

James’ eyebrows shot high on his head, he gawped at Steve, and Steve flapped trying to retract the question and apologise at the same time. Instead of words he made odd grunts and awkward laughs. He hadn’t meant to say it, hadn’t even been thinking about it.

“No.” James answered carefully, “Brock hasn’t knotted me and nor has any other Alpha.”

It made Steve happy, insanely so, and relieved and turned on...

**‘Good’**

The word rattled in his head and before he could stop himself his mouth blurted ‘why not?’

James lowered his gaze to his restless hands in his lap, “my heats are irregular, Brock wants to wait till my body settles. He won’t risk a pregnancy outside of heat...thinks it will give him inferior offspring.”

“That’s-

“Have you knotted anyone?”

It was Steve’s turn to shift uncomfortably in his seat, “no...”

James nodded and faced his window, Steve could see his smile in the reflection and something about it had him grinning too.

“What’s your name?”  
The smile dropped from the omega’s face, Steve didn’t think he would answer but he turned his face and met Steve’s eyes.

“James Buchanan Barnes...but my friends, when I had some, used to call me Bucky...”

“Bucky?” Steve liked the sound of it, it made him grin moronically, “can I call you Bucky?”

“If you want my Alpha to kill you.”

Steve chuckled and shook his head, “go on, your turn to ask a question.”

Bucky bobbed his head as if psyching himself up, “why did you kiss me?”

Steve slouched back in his seat, stunned; he shook his head at Bucky’s question but his gaze was relentless. He didn’t know what happened that night, but he was sure that hadn’t.

“I-I didn’t-

“You said these words ‘I will make you mine’ and then you kissed me, tell me why?”

Steve wobbled his head with a laugh, there was no way in hell he said those words, no way he had lurched forward and pressed his mouth to Bucky’s.  
“You must’ve heard wrong, you apologised-

“I didn’t hear wrong, I only said sorry because my Alpha made me.”

The words irritated Steve and a jolt of pain had him squeezing his head. Bucky was wrong, and his angry scent wasn’t helping Steve’s thumping migraine.

Bucky’s lips popped open but no words came out. Steve had reached forward and started the car, and keeping his word, Bucky had gone silent.  
“I didn’t say that, and I didn’t kiss you.”

Bucky didn’t reply, his angry scent filled the car the whole journey back to Brock’s, and when he left, he slammed the door with a hissing snarl.

**‘Feisty little omega’**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Black out for poor old Steve...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and Kudos <3  
> Steve is frustrating but apex will put him right in the end :)
> 
>  
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely [Nonush86](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonush86)  
> 

The scans came back normal, and Tony and Bruce waited patiently for Steve to greet the news with relief and joy, he didn’t.  
He sagged further into his chair and rubbed at his temples. Bruce excused himself, but Tony stayed picking at his chin as he watched Steve intently.

“Ya know, most people would be thrilled with a brain like yours...”

Steve stared at the coloured brain warping on the screen, “Yeah well, leaves me more unanswered questions.”

Tony nodded, moving closer and settling himself beside his troubled friend, “So? What’s eating you Cap?”

Steve leaned forward in his chair, elbows resting on his thighs as he spoke, “I’ve been feeling...” he paused, not quiet knowing how to describe the problem, “I forget stuff-

Tony stopped plucking his beard and wagged his finger in the air, “so does everyone; forgot Pepper’s birthday and she wasn’t happy. A pissed omega is not a beautiful thing.”

Steve disagreed when that omega was Bucky, even with his face lined with angry lines and his mouth hissing he was hot. He cursed himself for thinking of the omega again; it had become a habit, one that usually ended in frustrated swelling in his pants and a odd throbbing in his bonding gland.

“It’s not just that,” Steve started, “The bits I forget are longer...and I’ve been feeling very...territorial over an omega, acting...not like myself.”

Tony’s eyebrows climbed up on his head, his lips popped open in amazement.  
“Really? You? You’re getting all Alpha over someone?”

Steve shook his head at the mocking, rising to his feet before Tony stopped him by grabbing his arm.

“I’m sorry, wasn’t expecting you to say that, do I know the lucky omega? Did you meet her the other night?”

“Him,” Steve correcting, he ignored Tony’s surprised expression and carried on, “I met him that night, but something weird happened, I don’t remember what exactly...and the same when I saw him again. I-I lost myself...can’t remember what happened...”

Tony clapped his hand to Steve’s back, “You never been into an omega before?”

“No-

“And the forgetfulness only happens around him?”

“Yeah-

Tony hummed to himself with a nod, “It’s quite overwhelming, Alpha instincts going all over the place, a sense of being out of your depth with that sweet omega smell, messes with your head.”

Steve nodded along. Bucky was certainly messing with his head; he had withdrawal from not seeing him for a few days, not sucking up that delightful scent or taking in every detail of his face even when he was snarling in fury.

“You had the dreams yet?”

Steve whined, banging his fist to his forehead, “Yes, he’s all I can dream about-

“Drives you crazy doesn’t it?”

Steve bobbed his head with a laugh. Bucky was constantly running through his mind when he slept, sometimes quite literally. Steve was stalking him, chasing him down and begging for his submission. In his fantasies Bucky didn’t disappoint, in fact he goaded Steve into taking him-

“Hey!” Tony was clicking his fingers in front of Steve, “stop going there, you go all growly, don’t want you to mistake me for a rival in your dirty fantasy and attack me.”

Steve went to chuckle but a vicious thought flew in his head so fast he had to anchor himself to the chair with his hands. 

**‘There is only one Alpha we need to get rid of.’**

He shook the thought away, body tingling with ice and head pounding. Brock; Brock was the challenging Alpha, except there was no challenge, Bucky belonged to him.

“Gotta say Steve, it’s a relief to know you get all Alpha like the rest of us, your brain looks perfect but me and Bruce did wonder if there was something up....down south.”

Steve frowned, “Why would you think that?”

“All the omegas throwing themselves at you after missions and you’re never interested.”

Not one of them had a scent like Bucky’s, not one had his sparkling eyes, and his pink lips- 

“So, you gonna tell me his name?”

Steve opened his mouth to say it, wanted so badly to divulge his secret crush to someone, but he couldn’t. On paper, Bucky belonged to Brock; Bucky had an Alpha, the dreams, the possessiveness were all in vain.

He shook his head and Tony fluttered his lids dramatically, “Not even gonna tell me? Your closest friend?”

“Nope....You’re the last one I’d tell.”

Tony clapped his hands together with a bark of laughter.

 

Steve needed a distraction, and fortunately a mission with SHIELD cropped up. They needed to clear a block of apartments, a memory stick full of important data had been stolen and SHIELD needed it back.  
Civilians had been evacuated, leaving hostiles hidden inside. Brock was by his side, keeping the pace while the rest lagged behind. The rougher looking Alpha was brutal, picking off the strays that Steve had missed with ease.

They worked efficiently together, and any thought of Bucky was swamped under the importance of their task. Brock flicked his head up to the next level and Steve agreed, going first with Brock covering.

The headache prickled at Steve’s temple, and he leaned heavily on a wall only for Brock to run over and tap him on the back.

“You okay Cap?”

He shot the other Alpha a weak smile, straightening up before kicking in the door to apartment twenty-two.

‘I’ll take this room.’ He gestured to Brock, and the Alpha nodded moving on to the next.

The headache intensified and Steve gasped, sliding down the wall with his head between his hands. He squeezed his eyes shut, willing the pain away.

He counted to ten, slowed his breathing and repeated, but it didn’t help. Sensation became distorted and fuzzy, and even when he opened his eyes all he was confronted with was darkness. He lost himself in the pit of empty space, all his senses zoned out completely......

..............He struggled to open his eyes, as if an overpowering sleepiness insisted he stay under, the intense headache warped, becoming muffled as his consciousness came back to him. He was stood on the pavement, staring up at the towering block of apartments-

“Steve!”  
He turned at Nat’s sharp shout, she patted him down, ruffled his hair forward as if checking for a wound.

He shuffled away from her, “What happened?”

“I think you’re concussed-

“I’m fine, what happened?”

She continued to study him intensely before flicking her hand at the building, “We got what we came for, floor 22 held the goods.”

Steve vaguely remembered entering with Brock on his heels. He had checked one room, Brock the other, then there was a blank space in his mind, a huge hole in his memory.  
“Where’s Brock?”

Nat scraped her heel on the pavement, “hospital, bastard got him, they’re seeing to him now-

“What?! What happened?”

Her frown was fierce, splitting her face with harsh lines, “He got shot...in the back. One of the rooms you and him were checking, you missed a guy, he shot Brock, you bashed the hell out of him and the rest of the team got there...you ran him down all twenty-two flights of stairs.”

“Brock got shot...”

Nat nodded glumly, “He didn’t look too good, but SHIELD has the best doctors.”

Steve glared at his hands, they tightened and flexed as he watched. Brock was hurt, they had missed someone....but that was impossible, they double checked every room, Steve would’ve heard had a hostile crept up on them...he was behind Brock after all.  
He gasped with another thought, glaring down at his hands again. They no longer twitched-

“Steve?”

“My fault.” He uttered.

Nat shook her head, before punching him in the shoulder, “Not your fault, some asshole was hiding.

“No-I...-

He was stopped from saying more by a loud beep and he jolted in alarm.

Nat steadied him, rubbing at his arm. “Get in the car Steve, go see if Brock’s alright.”

“Yeah-right...Okay.”

He climbed in the car in a daze, mind reeling with the thought he might have hurt Brock. He was Captain America, there was no way he had shot a comrade in the back....had he?

The door was yanked open by Nat, the patriotic shield she held towards him, “Don’t forget this Captain America.”

It was splattered in blood, but still shiny enough to see his reflection, his ruffled, shocked reflection...

 

The first thing that hit him when he got to the hospitals wasn’t the shock of Brock so pale, or the confusion at the tubes going to and from his body, it was the scent of mortified omega.

The scent clawed the inside of Steve’s head, rolled his stomach and agitated his muscles. He was alert, ready to react, to sooth, defend, fight, whatever the stressed omega needed him to do.

But Bucky didn’t need him; he needed the pale Alpha in the bed.  
Bucky stood by his side, smaller hand clinging on to Brock’s big one. The Alpha was unconscious, and the only sound in the room was the beep to his machine.

“Bucky...” Steve whispered, the omega glanced up, face morphing into one of rage.

“You can’t call me that.” He hissed quickly, mouth snapping shut when the nurse returned.

Steve allowed her more room, hovering in the doorway.  
“Is he going to be alright?”

The nurse pressed her lips in a firm line before speaking, “he lost a lot of blood, but he’s stable now.”

Steve nodded with a tight smile, that at least sounded slightly positive.

He left with his eyes on Bucky, the omega didn’t turn to him, but stared unblinking at the Alpha in the bed.  
Bucky stayed in the room with Brock, and Steve hovered outside too afraid to go back inside. Even with the door between them distressed omega seeped through and rolled his stomach.

He yanked at his hair, willing his brain to focus and regain the minutes he had lost. Nothing sparked, and he growled at himself, freaking everyone out in the corridor. Had he done it, could he have really shot Brock in the back? 

Natasha gripped his shoulder hard. “Stop blaming yourself...”

“’s my fault-“

“Can happen to any of us.” She told him with a sympathetic smile.

It did nothing to ease his discomfort, Brock had been hurt; the memory lapse held the key to what happened but he couldn’t access the information, didn’t know if he truly wanted to know the extent of his desire for Brock’s omega.

 

Three days had passed and Brock hadn’t stirred; the doctors said he had made good progress, but to Steve it looked like very little. The machine still beeped with its endless rhythm, a tube was still shoved at the base of Brock’s nose and there was no flutter to his lids or twitch to his lips. He looked the same, and in many ways the hospital room looked worse. Bucky had taken up refugee in the small room, not talking, not eating and not sleeping. The sparkle in his irises had dimmed, trenches of grey underneath his eyes. His hair was unkempt, and he sat with drooping shoulders, bowing over in defeat. He was a ghost of the omega Steve had seen weeks ago, and it was all Steve’s fault.

The tragic image beyond the window was enough for Steve to gain his courage and push through. For three days he had observed from the other side of the glass, but he couldn’t stand it any longer.

The scents of devastation and worry shoved at him like a physical presence. Every Alpha instinct began singing in his veins to protect the omega, to sooth his fears and make him content again.

“You need to rest.” He told Bucky, fidgeting with the edge of the bed to distract his grabbing hands.

There was no reaction. Bucky continued to stare at the unmoving Alpha on the bed.

“Okay...if you’re not gonna rest...at least let me help. He’ll need stuff when he wakes...clothes and that.”  
Bucky’s head shifted, he slowly lifted his gaze towards Steve. His brow twitched and Steve’s heart clenched so hard at the sight he couldn’t breathe.

“Please.” He wheezed, before thumping himself in the chest, “we can get some things for you too, you been wearing those clothes for days.”

The omega’s brow scrunched, he glanced down at himself considering what Steve said.

“Come on, will be good to get you out of this room, if only for a little bit.”

Bucky bobbed his head in agreement. The chair scraped noisily on the floor as he stood. He was reluctant as he darted longing looks back and dragged his feet as he went.

“Anything changes and they’ll let us know, okay?”

Bucky nodded, shooting one last look before pushing through the door. 

Steve herded him down the corridor, arms at the ready in case the omega was to pass out. The omega’s walk was uncoordinated in his exhausted state, several times his shoulder barged the wall and he glared at it accusingly. His head flopped unsteadily on his shoulders and he held his palm up to the wall for balance.

“Car’s just over here.” Steve told him, praying the omega would sleep on the way to Brock’s house.

He didn’t, he stared straight ahead and no amount of small talk could get him to speak. Steve repeatedly assured him Brock would be alright, he was a tough Alpha, but Bucky only shook his head in response before continuing his death stare through the glass.

When they arrived, Steve unclipped his belt ready to help, but Bucky grabbed at his wrist keeping him in place.

“Stay here.” He mumbled.

Steve sunk back into his seat with a curt nod, not happy that his assistance was rejected but at least pleased Bucky was still speaking to him in the confines of the car.

Anxiety grew the longer Bucky was away from his sight; he tapped at the steering wheel, hummed to himself with his lips pressed firmly together till the tickle got too much, and still the omega didn’t reappear.

He sighed, the omega had asked him to stay put, and he at least wanted to honour that request but it was nearing torture waiting for him to return.

When the brunette did appear, Steve smiled at him, the expression dropped from his face when the smile wasn’t returned. Of course Bucky didn’t want to smile; it was stupid for him to expect one in return.

The omega climbed in the car, nose twitching thirstily and brow scrunching in confusion. An anxious Alpha scent had filled the space in his absence, and he wound the window down to be free of it.

They began the returning journey in silence. Steve had given up on the small talk. He felt more relaxed when he didn’t attempt it and Bucky didn’t stiffen in anticipation every time his mouth opened.

The sky turned black before his eyes, he frowned, darting concerned looks over to Bucky. That wasn’t normal; the sky didn’t turn black in an instant. The darkness reached towards him, not just the other side of the glass but within the car, covering Bucky, covering everything

He went to speak, to move, to do anything but he couldn’t. Sensation fizzled out to nothing; he could no longer smell the omega beside him or see the road in front.

The last sense to go was his hearing, the growl of the engine, the squeal of wheels followed by a softer omega voice, Bucky’s voice.

“Steve? Where are we going?”

That was the last thing that registered in his head before everything disconnected and he was plunged into the dead space of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My plan is to write this fic...probably 9-10 chapters and then write the same story but from Bucky's perspective and fill in the black outs, so you know what really happened between him and steve in those moments.....it will make sense in the end lol
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :) gunna have a bit more of the apex next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .......Steve meets the Apex Alpha...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would describe the Apex as manipulative rather than evil dark (aside from shooting Brock..if he did...) theres no-con in this fic...
> 
> Thanks for the comment and kudos, and joining me on this adventure :P  
> Beta'd by the lovely [Nonush86](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonush86)  
> 

Smell was the first sense to return. Steve breathed a delicious scent deep through his nostrils, exhaling with a pant so he could breathe deep again quickly, to get as much of that scent inside him as he could.

It was warm and sweet, and his body shuddered with it. Each gulp made his head dizzy and his stomach excited with butterflies. He had never smelled anything like it; didn’t know what it was but knew that in his lifetime he couldn’t possibly get enough of it.

His skin prickled with the sensation of a warm weight putting pressure on him. His fingers were caressed by softness; they tickled with each rise and fall of his chest. A rush of gentle air came and went against his neck, directly over his Alpha gland.  
The next sense to return to him was sound, a constant puff and pause of air, the same air that was breezing his neck like repetitive music.

Steve forced his eyes open, blinking to focus and frowning in confusion when he realised where he was, or where he wasn’t.

No longer in the driver’s seat of his car, he was sat on the back. Bucky no longer beside him but straddling his thighs with his nose tucked under his chin.

Steve’s hand was resting at the back of the brunette’s head, strands of hair shifting between his fingers. He kept the omega wedged to his neck, pumping out soothing pheromones as he did so.

Shit, what had happened, what had he done? He removed the hand keeping Bucky in place, only for the omega to shuffle and force his nose hard into Steve’s neck with a whimper.

Steve clutched him again, earning him a satisfied purr and Bucky’s roaming hands on his side. They were hugging, scenting and hugging, their clothes were ruffled. Bucky smelled content and calm, while was Steve verging on a break down. His mind was at war, wanting to push Bucky away, pull him closer, shake him awake to demand what happened-

**‘Don’t do that.’**

The thought was sharp in his head, aggressive and painful. He stared dumbly through the windscreen before snapping his head left to right to check for someone, anyone. It was only him and Bucky, and by the looks out the window he realised they were parked in the layby they used before.

**‘Let him rest.’**

The thought was ordered, a harsh snap in his head. He found himself bobbing his head in agreement. Bucky was asleep, unharmed, he had needed rest and apparently he had found a way to settle the sad omega.

**‘I found a way.’**

Steve scrunched his face at the intrusion in his mind; it didn’t feel like a thought, but a voice of authority, someone else’s voice inside his head.  
“What the fuck?” He muttered, only for an odd bark of laughter to rattle between his ears.  
**‘I think it’s time I introduce myself...’**

Steve swallowed uncomfortably, waiting for more thoughts to sound in his head. Nothing happened at first and he closed his eyes and breathed deeply to calm himself. He had gone crazy, was having a moment...stress...doctors always blamed stress.

Eyes still firmly shut, images started to form and sharpen in his head, ones he wasn’t consciously thinking, then suddenly the image clicked, and he saw him.

It was himself, but not; his smile was twisted to one side, his body puffed up and hair ruffled, then there were the eyes, Steve’s own blue eyes, but narrowed in amusement.

 **‘Hi,’** the other Steve said in a sing-song voice before waving with a chuckle, **‘strange isn’t it...’**

Steve didn’t speak, too stunned to react to the image in his head, the cocky version of himself who rolled his eyes dramatically at the muteness.

**‘I’m the Apex Alpha.’**

Steve gasped, squeezing his temple as he thought of the notion of Apex Alphas. Dr. Erskine had warned him it was a possibility with the serum. That was one of the reasons they picked him, a weaker Alpha was less likely to have a domineering personality afterwards.

 **‘He was wrong.’** The Apex Alpha stated with a hiss, **‘I’ve been here the whole time, locked away in a cage, but now I can be free, even if it’s only for a little while.’**

“The blackouts...”Steve muttered.

The Apex nodded, cruel smile twisting tighter, **‘the blackouts...’**

“You shot Brock?”

The Apex slapped his hand over his mouth, wide eyes bulging from his face, **‘was-was that me?’** he barked with laughter stroking his hand through his hair, **‘oh yeah...didn’t die though did he.’**

“Why-why would you make me do that?”

The Apex wobbled his head with wide eyes as if Steve had asked the most monumentally stupid question. 

Steve’s eyes snapped open, no longer stood in the dead space of his mind with the Apex, he was back in the car with Bucky, the omega purring softly, pressing close to Steve’s chest.  
**‘That’s why.’** The Apex muttered, **‘I’ve been locked up in here so long, seen bland omegas through your eyes, but never one like him. Both of us want him, and I can make him ours.’**

Steve shook his head, whispering quietly under his breath, “we can’t have him, he’s with Brock.”

The Alpha watching from the back of his mind shrugged, **‘so...we get rid of him, simple really...we kill Brock and claim our omega...’**

Steve opened his mouth to protest, but the omega squirmed and groaned, coming round from his nap in the car.  
The Apex vanished with a swift wave and a cocky smile, and Steve’s thoughts were his own again, no interruption, no confusion from someone else’s emotions.

“Steve?” Bucky blinked up at him, dozy eyes tightening with worry, “Shit I’m sorry.”

“What, why? I’m the one that should be sorry...driving you here.”

Bucky straightened, swinging his leg from Steve’s lap and settling beside him, “no, you were right...I needed rest...I needed to be free of anxiety and concern, if only for a few minutes...thank you.”

Bucky shot him a small smile, cheeks reddening the longer Steve stared at him with no words.

“N-no problem...you ever need this again...just ask...”

Bucky bit his lip, sad eyes settling on Steve’s, “That would be nice, but you know I can’t do that...if anyone saw us, if Brock found out,” he blew a breath through his teeth and shook his head, “it would be bad.”

“I was being there for you, comforting you when you needed it; we didn’t do anything...inappropriate.”

“I shouldn’t have needed any comfort though, I’m Brock’s; he matters not me.”

A growl echoed in Steve’s head, his own vocal cords ached with the need to outwardly express the Apex’s fury. He winced, rubbing at his throat.

“I don’t like this trained omega shit.” He croaked.

Bucky reached for his knee, squeezing gently, “trust me, it’s better than what I had...”

The words didn’t make him feel any better; they made his gut sink to his toes.

“Now-um...I better get back to Brock.”

A snarl echoed in Steve’s head again, though he was prepared this time and schooled his face into a sincere smile.

“Of course, Buck...”

 

There was another personality in his head, one that could speak to him and push his emotions outwards. The Apex wanted Bucky, and was prepared to do what he needed to get him. Steve had to stop him, had to push his thoughts of murder away and be sure to steer clear of the injured Alpha. Even the mention of Brock’s name had the Apex snarling and snapping furiously. 

When Steve thought back to his gaps in time they weren’t hours or days, but minutes. The last jump of time had been twenty or so, the easiest way to keep Brock alive was to stay away, not give the Apex in his head a chance to take control and kill...

The Apex snarled and hissed at Steve’s cunning, but he stuck to his plan, avoided Brock and in so doing, ignored Bucky as well. The Apex sulked, demanded Steve see Bucky to make sure he was alright. He wanted to, it hurt his chest not to, but he didn’t, he couldn’t risk it.  
He visited Tony, desperate to speak about the problem with someone, but the other Alpha only closed his eyes and pinched the top of the nose in confusion.

“The Alpha in you...what does that even mean?”

Steve banged dramatically on his forehead, “inside, I know it sounds crazy, but I hear his desires, his thoughts-

“This all started after you saw that omega you liked?”

Steve sighed, “yeah-

“It’s Alpha emotions...they make you feel territorial, I know that’s hard for you to handle, Mr. Serious and in Control, suddenly set adrift in the big bad world, but it’s normal.”

Tony reached for his shoulder to offer a comforting pat but Steve pulled away sharply.

“It’s not normal, something in my head is wrong.”

Tony stood with a sigh, wandering over to one of the many laptops and strolling through files.

“Look, Steve, your brain is fine, the scans were fine...there’s nothing wrong with you.”

“You don’t get it...the voice in my head...it wants me to-to…to...”

Tony waited, wagging his eyebrows, but Steve couldn’t finish, didn’t want to admit how crazy he had gotten.

“To what? What does your great Alpha brain wanna do?”

Steve shook his head at the mocking tone, getting to his feet with a huff.  
“Guess it’s something I gotta figure out on my own.” He mumbled.

Tony pinched his chin as he studied Steve, “better yet, claim that omega and you won’t feel so crazy.”

Claim the omega...Steve had to avoid him at all costs. Brock’s life depended on it.....

 

..........Smell came back first, antiseptic and sickness, followed by sensation, warm air around him, crinkling material between his fingers. Then the sound, the repetitive beep of a heart monitor.

His eyes snapped open, and he took stock of what he was doing. Brock lay in the hospital bed, eyes shut and body still. Steve hovered at the foot of the bed, shoulders hunched forward and grip unforgiving on the cushion in his hands.

A cushion he was squeezing with fury-

 **‘Damn you.’** The Apex hissed at him, **‘a few minutes longer...’**

Steve dropped the cushion and backed away, crashing into the wall behind. He had been about to kill Brock, to suffocate him with a cushion.

He clutched his head in despair, shaking his head left to right as he muttered, “no” over and over. He had been so careful, avoided the hospital, had been at the store hours away, and hadn’t even felt a prickle in his head like the times before.  
“No...” he mumbled for the twentieth time.

The Apex bobbed his head patronisingly slow at the back of their mind, **‘yes, Steve, yes...’**

“You can’t do this, you can’t kill him.”

The Apex huffed and rolled his eyes, **‘why not?’**

“You can’t!” Steve yelled.

The door to the room crashed open, Bucky stood with wide eyes, whipping his head back and forth between Steve and his injured Alpha.  
“I’m sorry.” Steve whispered.

The room filled with the scent of guilt and anxiety, bitter and stomach churning. Steve saw Bucky’s throat bob, saw his eyes fill with water at the intensity of emotions he was pumping out.

“’m sorry.” Steve mumbled again, pushing past the stunned omega to get to the corridor.

His scent of distress followed him like a cloud, each person he passed shivered at the ferocity, curling in on themselves before gasping in relief when he got far enough away.  
He had to leave, lock himself away, to get voluntarily sectioned-

**‘No!’** the Apex roared. 

He ignored the angry yell, storming into the elevator and jabbing at the buttons. Yes, he would get himself locked away; ensure he wouldn’t be able to kill Brock.

He squeezed his eyes shut, seeing the Apex vibrating with fury, teeth gleaming and eyes manic. **‘Don’t!’**

“You’ve left me no choice.” Steve mumbled.

He heard the elevator doors closing, almost to the point of meeting in the middle, but then they clunked, and reopened.  
He forced his eyes open, forced his focus from the irate Apex at the back of his mind and looked to who stood in front.

Bucky, still wide eyed with his jaw hanging in horror. He went to speak, before thinking better of it and waiting for the doors to shut behind them.

“Bucky...this is all my fault, Brock... it was my fault.”

The omega shook his head sadly, “it wasn’t Steve, they told me what happened, and I know you got Brock out of there as quick as you could...”

 **‘Didn’t want it to seem suspicious did I.’** The Apex hissed, and Steve scrunched his face at his thoughts.

“Is this why you’ve been avoiding the hospital...is this why you haven’t come to see him...or me...?”

The last two words were spoken so softly Steve only just caught them.  
“It’s my fault...” he mumbled again.

Bucky shoved his chest hard, growling through his teeth, “stop that righteous shit...I-I’ve really needed you Steve, even if you’re only brooding through the glass, I’ve needed you and you haven’t been there ‘coz you got some guilt complex.”

 **‘Murder complex.’** The Apex added with a laugh.

“Bucky-I...I...”

Just like with Tony, he didn’t know how to describe it, doubted the omega would be happy when he realised the man who shot his Alpha was standing right there.

The anxiety and guilt grew, festering and thickening until the whole elevator reeked of it. 

Bucky took a step back, visibly affected by the sheer amount of negativity flooding him. Steve punched at the buttons, praying the elevator would hurry up before he drowned the omega in confusion and despair.

Bucky composed himself, pushed off from the side and all but fell into Steve’s arms. His fingers laced through the blond strands, forcing Steve’s head down and into his neck.

Omega, the sweet warm scent he had only smelled on Bucky. It was selfish to nuzzle into it, to growl pathetically as he did.  
Bucky was offering him respite from his self-loathing, allowing him to suck up his scent to calm down.  
Steve indulged, and even the Apex in his head relaxed with the scent, no longer aggressive in his stance but slumping and settled.

**‘Yes, our omega’s calming us, what a good omega we have.’**

The elevator opened on the basement, but neither of them moved, too caught up in the moment. Steve nosed along Bucky’s neck, up his throat, under his chin. He sucked up the sweet scent on offer before plastering his own on Bucky’s available skin. It wasn’t sexually charged, but comforting, homely with his nose tucked into Bucky’s neck.

He twirled them round, pinning Bucky to the side of the elevator with a rumble. This wasn’t the Apex; this was purely him rubbing his cheek against Bucky’s neck, splaying the omega’s arms to his sides so he could rub his face against each limb, causing the omega to slouch, dizzy with attention. Steve brushed his lips on each of Bucky’s wrists, Bucky gasping and biting his lip hard both times.

Steve moved back to Bucky’s head, forcing the omega’s chin up with his own before leaning down and ghosting his lips on the pale flesh. 

The omega whimpered in the most delicate sound Steve had ever heard and he responded with a low rumble that had Bucky shivering.  
“S-Steve...we should stop.”

He didn’t want to, god he didn’t want to but he leaned back at the omega’s plea and smiled tightly. His anxiety had faded completely, the guilt lingered as a background hum, and contentment took the dominate place in his emotions.

“Sorry, um...got carried away...”

Bucky shook his head, blotches of red stained his cheeks as he mumbled the words, “wasn’t you that got carried away.”

Steve frowned, eye’s snapping down to where a prominent erection bulged in the omega’s pants.

 **‘Yes.’** The Apex hissed, **‘he wants us too.’**

Steve stared stunned, nostrils twitching to catch the barest hint of aroused omega. His scenting had aroused Bucky, the shudders and the wet gasps from his lips had been from lust.

Bucky bolted from the elevator, an awkward laugh escaping his lips, “sorry...I-I just wanted to comfort you like you comforted me...”

Steve was still too stunned to speak, the Apex Alpha was doing a distracting happy dance in his head, chanting **‘compatible’** over and over.

“Don’t apologise Buck...” He opened his mouth to say more, but nothing came out.

He was saved from saying anything by Natasha strolling into view. Her eyes snapped between them, narrowing in confusion.

“Thought you’d be with Brock...” she mumbled towards Bucky.

The omega visibly shrunk, eyes lingering at Natasha’s feet. Steve glared at her in annoyance and she held her hands up in surrender.  
“’s just he woke up...”

Bucky’s eyes snapped up from their submission. He gawped, and Steve asked the questions on his behalf.

“What? When? Is he alright?”

The redhead shrugged, “few minutes, yeah think he’s gonna be fine.”

Bucky flung himself back into the elevator before flicking his head for Steve to get out. He did, watching stunned as the door shut on the wide-eyed omega.

“Steve...why can I smell him on you?”

“We didn’t do anything wrong.” He sniped at her.

“You’re playing a dangerous game.” She said as she strolled away and out of earshot.

 **‘He wants us too.’** The Apex grumbled, **‘of course he does, look at us. We must make him ours.’**

Steve shook his head, “no-no killing Brock, we can’t, I’d rather be locked away-

 **‘Fine.’** The Apex snapped, **‘I promise I won’t kill that Alpha, there are other ways.’**

Steve swallowed uncomfortably, “what ways?”

**‘You’ll see...’**

Then the Apex’s presence in his mind faded, and Steve was left in the corridor on his own.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks you for the comments and Kudos :)  
> Honestly you light up my day <3
> 
>  
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely [Nonush86](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonush86)  
> 

The Apex Alpha had gone unusually quiet. Steve waited for his input, waited for the possessive growls to fill his head but nothing happened. No headaches sprung in the presence of either Brock or Bucky, though the Apex was observing, a tactician working out a plan of action now Steve had made it clear murder was not permitted.

Brock was on the mend, sat up in bed with his omega caring for him. Each time Brock met the omega’s eyes, Bucky grinned in reply. Relived omega and satisfied Alpha breezed through the room, and Steve didn’t like it, didn’t know why when it was ten times better than Bucky’s anxious scent. Bucky smiled at Brock, sat beside him with his arm upturned so the Alpha could rub at his wrists, mingle there scents together. The interactions were small, unnoticeable to the nurses or doctors, but for Steve they were the most uncomfortable displays of affection he had ever witnessed. Nausea swelled in his stomach, as well as a bottomless pit sensation in his guts.

Brock couldn’t recall what happened to him in the apartment block; he stayed on the bed with a furrowed brow and told Steve not to blame himself, it wasn’t his fault. Steve pressed his lips together tight, fearing what confession might slip out from them if he didn’t, instead he shook his head and Brock clacked his tongue with sympathy in reply.

More words of reassurance, and when Brock lowered his tone softly, Steve hit his limit. He excused himself, stomping his way down the corridor and pinching his forehead with a harsh growl.

He couldn’t decide which annoyed him more, Brock and everyone’s constant reassurances or Bucky doting on the sick Alpha.  
The elevator door shut behind him and he clutched at his hair, turning towards the mirror and glaring straight into his own eyes.

“You there?” he mumbled.

There was a shift in his irises, a sharpening of his pupils and then the voice of the Apex filled his head.

**‘Of course I am’**

It was easier to imagine the Apex rather than look back into the blank space of his mind. The rugged Alpha had his arms crossed, eyes narrowed and lips twitching in an amused fashion. Steve had no idea why he looked so god-damn smug.

Steve bowed his head at his reflection, seething with something he couldn’t put his finger on.

**‘Jealousy.’**

The Apex supplied with a smirk, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
Was it jealousy, self-disgust, guilt, he didn’t know the emotion but it itched the inside of his mind and no amount of clawing at his hair was going to relieve it.

“I should get myself locked up, make sure you can’t hurt anyone else...you tried to kill Brock, you’ve been stealing time-”

The Apex sighed long and loud in reply, **‘don’t turn your bad mood on me. I said I won’t murder that dog of an Alpha and I won’t...why don’t you admit to yourself and me why you’re so pissed.’**

Steve frowned furiously at his reflection, “you seem to be the expert, why don’t you tell me?”

The Apex in his head chuckled, running his fingers over his bearded face.  
**‘It bothered you seeing our omega caring for another Alpha.’**

Steve dropped his gaze, shaking his head as the words sunk in. They were true, it bothered him, he didn’t like it but there was nothing he could do about it. Bucky belong to Brock in this messed up world, and the omega seemed content with the life he had signed up for-

**‘Wrong.’**

“It isn’t wrong, did you not see him? See him smiling at his Alpha.”

His own bitter tone startled him and he drew back from his reflection, he was sounding more like the Apex, the Apex that found what he was saying amusing, cackling in the back of his mind and calling him stupid.

“How am I stupid?” Steve demanded.

**‘Did you not see he only smiled when his Alpha watched, did you not see those smiles didn’t crinkle his eyes or brighten his face, did you not see how each time that Alpha rubbed his disgusting wrist against his, he shuddered? You didn’t see the finer details I could.”**

“Whatever, he’s Brock’s-

**‘He’s ours.’**

The doors opened and Steve stomped his way out, grumbling and growling to the smirking in his head. The Apex plotted in the dark corners of his mind, places Steve couldn’t see.

**‘It will be even sweeter to steal our omega right from under that dumb Alpha’s nose.’**

“No killing.” Steve whispered under his breath, and the Apex did his best ‘what, me?’ expression.

Steve did his very best not to think about Bucky, about his flushed face and rushed apology for getting aroused. The Apex retaliated by playing the memory of the scenting on repeat till Steve whined into his pillow and relieved himself with a fast moving hand.

“Damn you!” he yelled at the Apex afterwards, “I hate you.”

**‘Tsch, don’t be like that, we both know you don’t hate me...’**

He wanted to hate him, wanted to be annoyed by the presence of someone else in his head, but what he lacked in the new world was company, company of the generation he was from. The Apex was that, they shared their mind, the Apex made him remember missions of the past, friends they had lost, adventures they had years ago. The Apex was trying to gain his trust by using the past, and at first Steve didn’t react, he sighed and ignored the insistent memories in his head, but one lonely night he gave in, listened to the Apex’s tales, a slightly more dominate take on what they had been through but it warmed the coldness in his chest, he wasn’t alone in this world, the Apex understood. 

Two days later his phone blared with Brock’s name showing on the screen. He wanted to ignore it, pushing the device away, but a pulse of pain in his head had him scrambling for the device.

**‘Answer it, our omega might need us.’**

‘Not our omega’ Steve thought angrily to quiet the stupid Apex down. He did as suggested, though, schooling his tone to neutral as Brock’s panting voice wheezed through the device.

“I need another favour...”

“What is it?”

Brock huffed a laugh, “same as before. Can you take Bucky to the clinic, I don’t trust anyone else, no beta can defend against a feral Alpha and no Alpha would dare challenge you.”

**‘He got that right...’**

Steve shook the Apex Alpha’s thoughts away, pinching the top of his nose as he thought, “Can you not ask someone else?”

“No Steve, please. I trust you.”

The Apex burst out laughing, cackling into his palm before wiping amused tears from his eyes.

“Steve?” Brock asked, to make sure he was still there.

“Fine.” He spat. Brock didn’t hear his reluctance, only registered he had won their odd tussle. 

“Thanks Steve, I owe you one...”

Steve ended the call and pressed the device against his lips. Being alone with Bucky was the mother of all bad ideas, but the Apex only nodded his head eagerly.

**‘Stupid dumb Alpha, we’ll steal back our omega.’**

Steve gripped his temples, trying to shut down the annoying voice in his head, but he kept on.

**‘This is our chance...’**

“What are you on about?” Steve sighed in the silence.

**‘You wanted to woo him, woo him...’**

“What?”

The Apex rolled his eyes, **‘you wanted to woo him rather than dominate him, here’s your chance.’**

“He’s not interested in me; he’s content with his and Brock’s relationship.

**‘Idiot.’**

“Don’t call Bucky that.”

The Apex shook his head with a huff, **‘wasn’t talking about Bucky...’**

Bucky shot a small smile when he climbed into the car, one that reached his eyes, the Apex informed Steve of that fact. Steve’s lips twitched in response, he wanted to grin back, but found he couldn’t.

The whole journey passed in silence. Bucky’s mouth opened, but each time Steve was sure he was about to speak his lips pressed together and he frowned harshly at his feet. Tension mounted between them, thick and heavy and Steve knew he could break it, sooth with his pheromones but he didn’t, he let it build until Bucky blurted out a wavering ‘sorry’.

Steve blinked, face wrinkling as that one word sunk in, “what? Why are you sorry?”

“When we were in the elevator, I didn’t mean to get turned on, I’m sorry...and now you feel uncomfortable around Brock and me, but you didn’t do anything wrong, it was me that reacted to you, I’m sorry.”

Steve proceeded to do his best impression of a fish, staring straight ahead even with Bucky’s darting eyes attaching to the side of his face.

**‘Speak you dumbass.’**

“I’m not upset at you for that...it was just scent, emotions...it happens.”

Bucky full-on turned in his seat, whole focus on Steve, “then-then what is it...why are you being off with me?”

“I just-I just-

**‘Am an idiot’**

-Tired, that’s all.” he growled the last words and Bucky frowned at the odd reaction. Steve huffed to himself before trying again without any interruptions, “I’m just tired...still hung up about what happened to Brock.”

“It wasn’t your fault.” Bucky said quickly, hand springing out to settle on Steve’s thigh.

**‘If it’s any consolation, it wasn’t, you keep your sparkling reputation and I’ll happily burn the world to keep our omega safe.’**

Steve smiled politely before inwardly telling the Apex to shut up for a bit so he could think. The rugged image of the other Alpha held his hands up and backed away with a smirk.

“So...why the clinic again?” Steve asked.

Bucky shuffled back into his seat, picking at his nails with his eyes transfixed by the movement, “They’re testing my blood to predict when my heat will hit...Brock’s getting impatient...”

“I see...and you, how do you feel about that?”

“Steve.” Bucky said in warning, “please don’t do this again...Brock’s decision is final; when my heat hits, he has every right to bond me to him.”

“With or without your consent.”

“I have consented; I signed the contract, Steve. I am his.” 

“He doesn’t own you...”

Bucky hissed towards the window and the hand anchoring Steve’s thigh vanished. The print of Bucky’s hand cooled fast, and Steve sighed towards the omega.  
“I’m sorry, this whole arrangement takes some getting used to...”

 

Steve followed Bucky into the examination room, ignoring the worried glances the nurses exchanged. His scent spiked with annoyance and when the doctor suggested he leave a challenging smell got him to back away and busy himself.

Bucky wasn’t as nervous, whether that was Steve’s presence or the fact he wasn’t up on some examination table with his legs spread, Steve didn’t know.  
Two vials of blood were all they took, placing them inside envelops to be sent off for analysis.

“Have you had any heat flushes?”

Bucky shook his head with his eyes on his feet. A scent of guilt tickled Steve’s nose, he narrowed his eyes at Bucky, trying to understand the omega’s odd reaction.

“Stomach cramping?”

Again Bucky replied with his hair flicking left to right, and the scent persisted.

**‘He’s lying...’**

The doctor frowned, tapping on his clipboard with growing confusion.

“You really should have by now...”

Bucky shrugged in response, which did nothing to ease the doctor’s concern. Steve inwardly glanced to the Apex, noting how the Alpha in his head had gone deathly still, eyes unwavering taking in every minute detail coming from the omega. The Apex growled suddenly, and Steve snapped his attention back to the present.

The doctor reached out, tugging at Bucky’s shirt to reveal his neck. The gland had swollen dark purple instead of pale skin. The doctor pressed down with a hum and the omega jolted away with a pained hiss.

Steve was on his feet, curling his lip up and glaring straight at the startled doctor.  
“Touch him again and I swear to god I’ll throw you through that wall.”

The doctor paced away with his face turned, bowing to Steve’s superior scent and intimidating glare.  
“I was only testing the tenderness.”

“I don’t care,” Steve growled, “you ask him before you touch him.”

The doctor wrote his notes hastily, scribbling while darting brief looks at Steve. Bucky tugged at Steve’s sleeve, not speaking but jumping his eyebrows on his face to get Steve’s attention. All the nurses had stilled to watch the odd display, and Steve eventually calmed enough to sit back beside Bucky, noting with a sense of satisfaction how the omega angled himself closer, smiling softly to himself.

 

Back in the car Bucky chuckled at Steve’s pissed demeanour.

“What?” Steve snapped; he softened his voice when he spoke again, “what’s so funny?”

“You...you’re gonna get banned if you keep reacting like that.”

Steve snorted bitterly, “I’m sure that’ll be the last time I go with you. Your Alpha will be well soon enough.”

Bucky visibly shrunk in his seat and the Apex Alpha made a slit throat motion with his hand. Any amusement Bucky had felt vanished under Steve’s words, and he cursed himself for souring the mood.

“So...urm, what’s a heat flush?”

Bucky picked at his nails and averted his gaze, “their like small heats...an hour at a time, my body getting ready for the real deal...”  
“And you haven’t had any?”

Bucky frowned fiercely, “that’s what I said in there.”

“Well you didn’t exactly say it; you shook your head and smelled like guilt.”

Bucky’s eyes went comically wide, his lips opened but it took a few moments for any words to form, “guilt over my long waiting Alpha...”

 **‘Don’t push it,’** the Apex warned and Steve decided to listen to him, holding his hands up and whispering it was none of his business, he just worried for the omega.

“You don’t need to worry about me.” Bucky muttered fast.

Steve snorted, “Don’t need to, but I do...and your stomach was growling rather wildly in there, so I’m going to go out on a limb and say you’re hungry...and that worries me, no omega should be hungry...can I get you something to eat?”

Bucky shifted in his seat, uneasy scent forcing Steve to crack open a window.

“You can say no Bucky, if you don’t want any-

“It’s not that,” he blurted, “I do...I just...I haven’t got Brock’s permission, he’ll be expecting me back.”

**‘Don’t worry, I took care of that...he’ll be down for a good few hours...’**

Steve froze with wide eyes-

**‘Didn’t killed him, don’t worry, he’s sleeping’**

That didn’t make Steve feel any better; the Apex had gotten to Brock without him even knowing, without him registering a jump in time.

 **‘Only took a minute.’** The smug Apex replied-

“Steve!”  
Bucky had gripped his arm, pulsed his fingers around his bicep trying to get the frozen man’s attention.  
“Steve, are you alright?”

“Yeah, sorry...” Steve said with a forced laugh, still concerned over Brock’s welfare, even with the Apex making a crossed heart motion.

“I um...I changed my mind, some food would be real good...”

Steve blinked in genuine surprise, smile growing over his lips, one that was matched by the wide-eyed omega.  
“What do you fancy? Pizza place, cafe?”

Bucky blanched, shaking his head with an apologetic expression, “I can’t be seen with you out...will have to be in the car.”

“Okay...take out in the car...that good too.”

**‘Tragic first date...’**

Steve did his best to ask about the food Bucky liked, but he chose to list Brock’s likes and dislikes instead. Steve learned to phrase the question a different way, asking what he used to eat before he signed up to be a trained omega.

Reluctant at first, Bucky admitted what he liked and what he didn’t. A lover of chocolate, of pasta and pizza, not fond of olives, or lemons. Steve inwardly grinned as the omega recalled all he had loved to eat, growing more confident and happy as he did.

They pulled up to the booth ready to order.

Steve pointed towards the menu, “see, they got burgers, fries, stuff you like...”

Bucky’s joyous expression fell, “Um...salad...my Alpha likes me eating salad.”

“You can order what you want...anything you want.” Steve added.

Bucky licked at his lips, brow scrunching together as if pained.  
“Steve...I can’t...”

“I won’t tell a soul, if you want something I’ll get it for you.”

Bucky frowned at the image outside the window, a milkshake, wanting it but knowing he shouldn’t have it was causing him pain. His face flinched, his eyes shook, and he whined harshly at the choice before him.

Steve held up his hand to sooth the panic ridden omega, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have pushed...”  
Bucky faced away, and Steve ordered for them. The salad the omega had requested, and the burger, fries and milkshake he had. He usually chose strawberry, but the Apex demanded he pick chocolate and he gave in to silence the annoying ringing in his head.

They parked up in the spot they had used before, Bucky crunching down on his unappetising salad and Steve wolfing a burger.

“I thought you’d eat healthier being Captain America and all.”

Steve shrugged, “my body burns junk food fast; beside it tastes good, a lot better than I remember.”

**‘You got that right...’**

Bucky darted looks towards the fries, and even once his salad had been finished his stomach continued to rumble with neglect.  
“Can...can I have one?”

Steve paused mid chew, offering the whole box of fries to the nerve ridden omega.  
“’Course you can...”

His hand trembled; he swallowed uncomfortably as he reached for the off limit goods.

“You don’t have to do this Buck-

He took one, shoving it in his mouth and biting down before Steve could finish his sentence. One fry down, he picked another, and another till he was grinning to himself with happy omega scent rolling off in waves. The trained omega couldn’t even choose the food he wanted, nor speak to order any. It angered Steve enough to scrunch his face, and he bit his burger extra god-damn hard.

He patted down his pockets once he had finished, tugging a key out for Bucky to see.  
“It’s a spare for the car...” he said slowly.

Bucky glared at the sparkling metal, “right...”

“Brock’s going to be in the hospital a while longer, and I’m off on a mission soon...I want you to have it in case you need it.”

“Why would I need it?”

Bucky took the key, spinning it in his fingers as he waited for Steve to explain.

“If you wanna...be yourself...you can drive here, pick whatever music you want, I’ll stock it with whatever food you like but can’t have, books, whatever...if you want a place to scream, or a way of escape when I’m not here, this is it...”

Bucky’s eyebrows went sky high and his eyes bulged in danger of popping out.  
“Steve...this is dangerous, it’s already dangerous me even speaking to you.”

“I know...I know...I just wanted a place for you to be you.”

Bucky opened his mouth, but no words came out, still gawping but not in horror, Steve considered it a win, and when Bucky snatched up the milkshake and sucked hard on the straw Steve smiled bright.

They traded the drink between them, Bucky beaming and Steve filling with a soothing warmth. He sniffed greedily at the happy omega scent, pumping out his own answering smell till they both basked in it, grinning like fools and humming in mutual contentedness.

**‘This is all very sweet...but let’s take it up a notch...’**

The ache swamped Steve’s head, black and stifling until unconsciousness softened the fall. He drifted in dead space, minutes stolen from him by the Apex Alpha....

 

.....Steve basked in the heavenly scent of turned on omega, so sweet each inhale left him dizzy and had his eyes rolling back. Heat, his whole body rushed with an inferno, but more prominent than that in his veins were the soft puffs of stickiness on his neck. Weight pinned him in place, not unmoving though, a rhythmic rutting brushed against him. A repetitive nudge against his engorged cock, he rocked back unable to help it, enjoying the friction, growling softly for more. 

Fuck, it felt good; more than that it felt right, even with his consciousness not fully there he knew it felt right.

He opened his eyes forcing them to focus, and they blew wide with desire at the sight. Bucky was on his lap, moving with fevered desperation with his face shoved into Steve’s neck. Both still fully dressed, they thrusted against each other like desperate animals, too needy to remove the clothing between them. The moisture tickling his skin was Bucky’s panted breath; sweat had darkened his brown strands till they clumped on his forehead. Sweating, panting, with loose lips and reddened cheeks, Bucky was the definition of sex and Steve grumbled in approval, still not fully understanding what was happening, a dream? A fantasy?

His arms were caging Bucky’s back, drawing him forward onto his expansive chest and his hands had had delved down the back of Bucky’s pants, fingers curling inside his slicked body. Shit, he had his fingers inside Bucky, both hands working the omega on his lap open till he shivered and shook. Warm and soft, but resistance in the walls against his fingers, he moaned at the feeling, fantasy or not, it was amazing to be caressing, to be stroking and feeling how wet Bucky had got under his touch.

Sound came back last, and when it did it took all of Steve’s willpower not to explode in his pants. Bucky was begging him, pleading for more and once he realised Steve had frozen he whimpered harshly, the call of a desperate omega needing pleasure. Not a dream or a fantasy, but the real thing. Fingers inside, clothed cocks brushing and omega calling for his Alpha to answer. That Alpha being him-

**‘Now do you believe me that he wants us...?’**

“Please Steve-fuck, please don’t stop, ‘m-so close.”

The world tilted before snapping back into position. Shit, he was monumentally caught in two minds, the Apex spurred him on, growled words of ownership to get his fingers to move, to get Steve to finish what he had started, but he couldn’t. He didn’t know where he was, what had happened before that point, whether the omega in his lap had consented or the Apex had drowned him in his overbearing pheromones.

He removed his hands from in-between Bucky’s cheeks, and gripped the rampant omega’s wrists to get him to halt his movements.  
“Stop, Bucky stop.”

“No,” Bucky begged, shaking his cloggy hair side to side, “please don’t stop, Steve.”

Dazed omega, drunk on lust, Steve kept him at bay, repeating his name till some of the haze had lifted.  
“Bucky...we need to stop.”

The omega straightened with a confused expression, still flexing his hips weakly until Steve lifted him off and placed him on the seat beside him.

They were in the back of the car again, still in their layby with the empty food wrappers discarded in the foot well. 

“We, erm...we’ve stopped.” Steve mumbled dumbly, not knowing how to proceed.

Horney omega was quickly drowned under a barrage of other emotions, guilt, despair, self-loathing.

Steve snapped his attention to Bucky beside him, the white-faced Bucky that was shuffling away and clawing at the door handle.  
Steve stilled him, he reached to cup his face, but the omega batted his hand away.

“Bucky, I need to tell you something...I keep having blackouts and when they happen I lose control, don’t know what I’m doing or what I’m saying.”

“It happened just then?” Bucky asked softly, still trying to immerse himself with the door.

“Yeah...one second we were sharing a milkshake, the next we’re rutting on the backseat.”

He laughed to make light of it but Bucky glared angrily in reply. Scent sharping into aggression.

**‘Here comes the feisty side...’**

Bucky’s lip pulled up, his grey eyes narrowed ferociously and Steve noted even his pissed face was attractive.  
“All the bullshit I’ve heard come out of Alphas’ mouths...that takes top spot, it really does.”

“It’s not bullshit...I had to stop what we were doing....I wasn’t sure it was what you wanted, you’re Brock’s-

Bucky shoved at Steve’s shoulder hard enough for Steve to collapse into the other door, “don’t you mention Brock, do you not think I know...you speak about making choices, how I should be able to...I chose to kiss you Steve, when you asked if I wanted to get in the back I said yes! Now you’ve taken that choice from me with some Alpha bullshit, and thrown Brock in my face. Stop messing with my head, Steve, why can’t you ignore me like everyone else?”

“I can’t do that...I can’t. I-I like you too much...”

Bucky yanked angrily at the handle and a sense of panic seized Steve, not just his own but the Apex’s as well. Bucky was an un-bonded omega, still scenting arousal and he was trying to stomp away from the car. Steve scrambled after him, reaching for the pissed omega but getting his hand batted away.

“Don’t touch me...”

Steve blocked his path, hands up in surrender, “Look, Buck, it’s not safe for you to go walking along the road...”

“And I’m safe in the car with an Alpha that has ‘blackout’s’.” Bucky rolled his eyes and attempted another storm past.

**‘Alpha voice...’**

“No!” Steve shouted, clutching his head to get the Apex to retreat.

The fear that someone would dare approach the omega, the horror that someone would try to take him had all the hairs on Steve’s arms raising, had his lips drawing back in a snarl against the imaginary conspirers. Murderous, afraid, he pumped out the scents, challenging the very cars that whizzed past. He needed to get the omega to safety, but didn’t want to force him, didn’t want use his dominance to control the omega.

He rushed in front of the omega dropping to his knees and baring his throat, “please...I beg you, get back in the car.”

Bucky’s mouth opened in shock, grey eyes softening as they attached to Steve’s throat.  
“You’re afraid of other Alphas trying their luck? I’m no push over omega.”

There was no doubt he was a tough omega, having hit and shoved Steve hard enough for him to stagger back, but the fear and the threat made Steve crazy, let alone the Apex that was demanding the Alpha voice was used to get him out of harm’s way.

**‘Our feisty omega can be an irrational one.’**

“Bucky...if an Alpha comes near you, it’s more than likely I’m going to kill them in my current state.”

**‘Too right...’**

Bucky stopped his dramatic walk off, scenting the air to see if Steve was serious. His scent was deadly, murderous and had another Alpha even poked his head around the corner, even without the Apex cheering him on, he would’ve gone for them.

“Fine,” Bucky snapped, “I’ll get back in the car...you can take me home then leave...I’ll get a taxi back to the hospital.”

“Why can’t I just take you straight there...?”

Bucky shifted, cheeks flashing red and chin tucking under, “I smell like you, sex and frustration...think it’s best I shower first.”

“I can wait, take you there after-

“No, Steve...I can’t be around you...you’re making things complicated, making me...conflicted... please just...stay away...”

He nodded his head in reply; knowing agreeing was the only way to get Bucky safely back in the car. He feared no Alpha, but didn’t want to be responsible for any of their deaths, that was what he’d do if one was stupid enough to challenge, let alone what the crazy Apex would do if one even glanced Bucky’s way.

**‘Tear them to pieces.’**

The drive was silent; Bucky shutting down anything Steve tried to say with a swift shut up. The Apex prickled with irritation, an omega should respect his Alpha not constantly tell him to shut up. Steve reminded him for the hundredth time that Bucky wasn’t theirs.

**‘His slick ass says otherwise.’**

Bucky slammed the door harder than necessary, not glancing back once as he retreated into his house.

“Why did you have to do that?” Steve growled at the mirror, only for the Apex to growl louder back.

**‘Me? He was happy being finger fucked, never have I heard such pitiful moans, or smelled such a mouth-watering scent, or felt such a glorious hole**

“Shut up.” Steve snapped.

**‘Why? You’re getting turned on?’**

They both new the answer was a massive yes-

**‘Well tough, you went and fucked it up for us...’**

Steve banged his head down on the steering wheel hard, groaning when the Apex teased him with details of kissing Bucky, how sweet and soft his mouth and tongue were.

“I hate you.” Steve mumbled.

**‘Right now I hate you too...’**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shock horror, I've caught up with myself so updates will take a lil longer :( I don't have as much time to write in the holidays but will do my best <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been so rubbish recently and can only say a massive Sorry!  
> I'll do my best to finish this fic.  
> This chapter isn't beta'd, any mistakes are frustratingly mine.  
> Thank you for anyone still reading <3

Steve had been staring at flowers in the shop for at least forty minutes, eyes snapping between all the different bouquets, growl growing in velocity the longer he stood there.  
The Apex was arguing, trying to sway him into buying red roses for Bucky. Steve shook his head sternly, he was trying to buy get well soon flowers for Brock, not make a romantic gesture to an omega that wasn’t theirs.

The Apex rolled his eyes, **'Brock isn’t the kinda alpha that will like flowers.’**

Steve gestured madly to the basket he was carrying full of beer, “I know, that’s why I got him this.” He hissed under his breath.

**‘Why flowers then?’**

“They’re traditional,” Steve reasoned, “get well soon flowers.”

**‘But we don’t want him to get well soon.’**

Steve rocked on his heels with another growl.  
“Yes we do,” he whispered firmly.

“Having trouble?”

Steve blinked himself out of his mind and settled his gaze on the old woman beside him. She smiled politely, finger tracking between the two sets of flowers Steve had absentmindedly picked up. One hand wrapped around a bunch or red roses, and the other holding a bunch of white lily’s. Steve frowned at the apposing choices and the woman did the same.

“Are you announcing your love? Or going to a funeral.”

**‘Both hopefully.’**

The Apex barked with manic laughter while Steve stood flustered.  
“Urm...get well soon flowers.”

The woman’s frown intensified, she reached a shaky hand out for another bunch, pastel colours and all different types, “these...?”

“Thank you.” Steve replied, returning his two sets even with the Apex inwardly whining.

The woman moved along, finding her own flowers to marvel at. Steve went to leave but his feet stuck fast to the floor.  
**‘Roses.’** The Apex demanded.

Steve shook his head, inwardly telling the Apex to back off, but he persisted.

**‘Our omega would like them, just imagine his smiling face...’**

The Apex filled Steve’s head with all the crinkled eyed smiles Bucky had given them, the ones that brightened his face and made the blue in his irises shine bright.  
**‘Red roses.’** The Apex repeated, but Steve had met his limit.

“No roses!” he roared.

Everyone in the vicinity froze, the old woman jumped in alarm and fixed her surprised gaze on Steve. He held up his hand with a small chuckle, hoping to appease the surrounding shocked customers, all they did was nudge into each other and whisper. Captain America was having a break down over stupid fucking flowers.

 **‘Roses...’** The Apex smirked.

Steve pinched his brow, closed his eyes and breathed for a few seconds, inwardly asking the Apex whether he was done humiliating him.

**‘Yep, I’m done...’**

He opened his eyes a few feet away from where he thought he’d been standing but before suspicion could grow he noted the flowers in his grip, still the set the woman had suggested, he checked the basket and there was still just the box of beer.  
**‘What?’** The Apex asked with amusement, **‘I listen to you sometimes...’**

Not quite trusting the Apex, Steve paid for the flowers and drinks before climbing back into his car. It had taken an hour to buy beer and god-damn flowers.  
They were on their way to visit Brock, no longer in hospital but back home with his omega caring for him.

**‘Only because he has to...’**

Steve sighed, chucking the flowers on the seat next to him. Bucky had told him to keep his distance, he complicated things and the last thing Steve wanted to do was upset him.

**‘Actions speak louder than words...’**

Steve frowned at the Apex, needing him to explain more.

**‘He says he wants us to keep away, but that CD in the player wasn’t ours...those chocolates in the glove compartment were half eaten-**

“How do I know you didn’t do that to trick me?”

The Apex shook his head with a chuckle. **‘The hoodie...we left him a hoodie with our scent, and the first thing we smelled when we got back into the car, was his scent all over it.’**

The Apex had him there, the clothing had reeked of Bucky and Steve had inhaled the clothing like a drug, panting desperately to draw the omega into his lungs. Perhaps Bucky didn’t hate him after all...

He had been off on mission for two weeks, both Natasha and Tony joining him. Sat in the car he remembered one of the odd moments that happened when he was away.  
Tony had marvelled at his swelling gland on his neck, informing him he needed to mate the omega he had been flirting with.

Steve laughed the comment off, but Natasha’s eyes fixed on him like a hawk.

“What omega?” she snapped.

Tony had thrown his arm over her shoulders. “You not heard...he’s got himself a mystery omega.”

Natasha’s eyes narrowed, her nose lifted, and her voice darkened, “oh yeah? Steve hasn’t told me that.”

The Apex had began growling, focus unwavering on Natasha, his shoulders hunched, as if he wanted to burst free from their mind and throttle the other alpha.  
“Tony doesn’t know what he’s talking about, me and...the omega...are friends...”

Tony jabbed his finger hard at the gland throbbing at Steve’s neck. “That says otherwise...is his the same?”

“His what?”

Tony rolled his eyes dramatically. “His gland, it all swollen and purple?”

He thought back to the clinic, the doctor prodding Bucky’s tender neck. “Urm yeah...”

Tony clapped his hands together with a bark of laughter. “Congrats, looks like you found yourself your mate...only took a hundred years.”

Tony smiled, but Natasha glared furiously, shaking her head left to right with a small growl. Steve couldn’t stop the Apex, couldn’t stop him forcing his voice box to vibrate and an intimidating rumble targeting the scrutinising alpha.

Natasha pulled away fast and Tony stood in the way with his hands up. “Easy there Steve.”

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, bringing his eyes up to Natasha’s wide ones, “I’m sorry...”

The rest of the mission he avoided Natasha, not just because he didn’t want to explain his awkward situation with Bucky, but the Apex despised her, saw her as a threat to their claiming of Bucky, more of a threat than Brock. Steve tried to sooth the Apex’s unease, but he wasn’t having it, he hated the red-headed alpha and growled every time she was in their view-

**‘That’s because she could ruin everything.’**

Steve sighed harshly, starting up the car, “there’s nothing to ruin.”

The Apex bubbled with excited energy wanting to see the omega after so long without. Steve wanted to scoff at him and roll his eyes and sneer, but he felt exactly the same. Each day he hadn’t seen Bucky, anxiety grew, darkened his mind and agitated the Apex Alpha inside. They were finally going to see him. He may’ve bought beer and flowers for Brock, but it was all a guise to see Bucky.

It wasn’t Brock that greeted them at the door but Bucky. The omega averted his gaze and bowed before welcoming Steve inside. The impulse to grab and tug the omega towards him came and went when Brock’s rough voice flowed in the hallway. The alpha was at the other end, using the wall for support as he beckoned Steve towards him.

“Come in...”

He smiled, attempting to force his unresponsive feet to continue past Bucky but they had frozen, the Apex didn’t want to move on without greeting him properly. Without basking in his scent and possibly rubbing their wrists together just a little bit.

“No way.” Steve muttered, making Bucky frown in alarm.

He tried again, addressing Brock, “I mean, I don’t wanna be in the way...just thought I’d drop these off...”

He held the beer and flowers higher, Brock’s eyes snapped to the alcohol and he licked his lips eagerly. “Really no bother...I’d quite like the company if I’m honest.”

The Apex huffed fiercely before releasing his hold on their legs, Steve stumbled towards Brock, following him into the sitting room and placing the flowers and box of beers on the coffee table.

“So how-how are you?”

Brock stretched nosily, darting a quick smile towards Bucky that was instantly returned. 

“Achy,” The alpha chuckled, “I ache and hurt but I have the best nurse to take care of me.”

**‘Bastard...’**

Bucky beamed at the praise, snatching up the flowers and moving into the kitchen with them. Without the omega, the room soured with the scent of Brock, stale and clogging, Steve made a conscious effort to breathe through his mouth.

“Want a beer?” Brock asked.

He wanted to say no, had the word in his head and moulded his lips to make the sound but instead an eager ‘yes’ breezed past his lips.

“Yes, I could kill for one.”

The Apex chuckled darkly, proud with himself that he could force words through Steve’s lips. The realisation had Steve’s heart thundering, his stomach sloshing with unease. The Apex could take control any moment, attack Brock and- 

**‘Relax...I’ll behave...today...drink your drink...’**

One beer turned to two, and two to three. It had no impact on Steve, but Brock slurred his words and mumbled to himself. The conversation was a non-omega, non-Bucky zone and for that Steve was thankfully. They discussed past mission, future missions, other alpha’s and beta’s in their team. The Apex rolled his eyes and huffed at the tedious chatting, but he didn’t interrupt, didn’t glare angrily at Brock and wish the other alpha dead which was at least one positive.

After the third beer Brock’s head bobbed on unsteady shoulders. He had lost all coordination and smacked his can flying trying to grip it.

“Think you’ve had enough.” Steve muttered.

There was a moment where Brock’s eyes darkened, where his lip tugged back to reveal his teeth and an argument brewed, but then the alpha stilled and nodded his head in agreement.

“Think your right Steve...”

He staggered to his feet only to collapse down again with a huff. Another attempt had him stumbling to the floor, using the table in front for support. Brock bashed his knee hard, not that he felt it in his drunk state but there was bound to be a bruise the next day. Brock floundered, walked as if he were on a deck in rough seas.

Steve knew he should help, aid the inebriated alpha, but the Apex didn’t allow it. He sneered and smirked watching the amusing sceptical of Brock attempting to stand.  
**‘Stupid, inadequate alpha...’**

It was uncomfortable to witness, had shame and worry spiking in Steve when only a powerful self-satisfied confidence flowed within the Apex.  
Bucky strode into the room and Steve finally had the power to push the Apex’s desire away. He rushed around the table to get Brock up, hoping Bucky hadn’t seen his reluctance to help.

Steve took one arm, Bucky took the other and they helped the bumbling alpha up the stairs, lowering him onto a mattress that reeked of overbearing alpha and submissive omega. Brock turned on his side and breathed heavily, passed out leaving Steve and Bucky to stare down at him.

 

Steve grimaced at the scent, and the Apex in his mind did the equivalent of spitting on the floor. Disgust didn’t even come close to how he felt sniffing the scent of Bucky and stale alpha sex.

Possessive thoughts swelled, images of pushing Bucky against the wall, mouthing his neck and biting his gland. Fucking the begging omega on the bed next to his sleeping alpha, the playlist the Apex produce was toxic, overpowering on a level Steve wasn’t comfortable with.

 

He had to leave, march out the house before he did something to Bucky, before the Apex attempted a claiming, he breezed past Bucky and the startled omega followed, slowly closing Brock’s door before following down the stairs.

Steve had just slipped a shoe on when Bucky caught up with him, gripping his bicep and giving a squeeze.  
“Urm. Thank you...for the flower...”

Steve halted his dash from the house, spinning around to frown at the blushing omega. The dark thoughts of ownership faded, allowing Steve to think clearly again. Bucky was looking at him, first time in weeks and a hesitant smile spread his lips. Curse Bucky for being so god-damn attractive, for beckoning sweetly with his eyes. Steve pinched himself back to attention.

“The flowers were for Brock...” he whispered, “get well soon flowers.”

Bucky chuckled lightly taking a cautious step closer, “I know they were...but the rose hidden in the middle...that was for me right?”

Steve plastered a smile on his face, praying it looked genuine to the omega. He glanced back at the Apex in his head, preparing to see a cocky version of himself, a twisted smile or a jumping eyebrow. Instead the Apex had a look of utter determination, his lips were pressed firmly together, his fists were scrunched forcing the veins to protrude through his skin. Every muscle was tensing, vibrating with the effort of it and Steve realised the Apex was controlling himself. He had forced his possessive thoughts to mute, fought of his own desires for Steve to have a moment with Bucky. He may’ve been a manipulative bastard, but he was controlling himself for Steve.

“It was mine right?” Bucky whispered, blue eyes springing open in worry.

Steve held up his hand to calm the omega. “Course it was...I really missed you Buck.”

“I missed you too...”

Bucky grinned brightly tugging Steve’s arm for him to follow back into the house. He knew he shouldn’t, especially with the Apex in a territorial mood, but he couldn’t resist.

“Why the colour?” Bucky asked suddenly.

Steve bobbed his head, acting bashful but in reality having no idea what the omega was talking about. “Colour what colour?”

The omega rolled his eyes with a smirk, “Blue rose...why a blue rose?”

Steve gawped, mind racing trying to come up with a reason he picked a blue one and not a red. Eye’s, same colour as Bucky’s eyes, but when the omega returned to the sofa with the rose in his hand it wasn’t the shade of Bucky’s fragile irises, it was deep blue.

Bucky studied the flower with a huge grin on his face, eyes sparkling as he ran his fingers along the petals.  
“Blue?” He asked again.

Steve needed help, he had no idea why the devious Apex picked a blue rose, didn’t know whether it was conveniently nearer or whether there was a reason. He wanted to ask, but the Apex had resorted to scrunching his eye’s shut to calm himself.

He thought to the back of his mind, hoping to find some clue the Apex had left him, some reasoning, and like a light bulb the answer presented itself.  
Bucky beckoned with his chin, eyes so big and beautiful Steve was transfixed.

“Blue roses are a rarity of nature, it stands for something that is out of my grasp, something that’s near impossible to have, something rare and beautiful...something I want.”  
The omega glanced away with a growing blush, Steve was certain he could see an extra sheen to Bucky’s eyes and then he blinked to dry them fast.

“Jesus Steve...”

He coughed awkward. “That...too much?”

“A little...sometimes you say the nicest things...and I don’t quite know how to handle it.”

Steve forced another half-grimace-half-genuine-smile, he had no idea what the Apex said when he was in control, whether he had pulled anymore stunts like the hidden rose.  
“I like you Bucky...and if it wasn’t for this trained omega thing we’d probably be dating right now.”

**‘We’d be ball’s deep right now...’**

Steve shook the thought away, getting an erection would not help the situation.

**‘I disagree...’**

The omega bobbed his head sadly. “Brock’s been good to me...I know you think its wrong, but he’s not a bad alpha...”

A growl escaped the Apex, Steve managed to catch it and rubbed at his throat, disguising the sound as an odd cough and flicking his head for Bucky to continue speaking.

“If I got caught speaking to you he would punish me, and if he knew about the other stuff, the scenting and the kissing...I’d be in a lot of trouble, and so would you. You can’t pursue a trained omega, the penalties are severe. Brock could send me for retraining, he could sell me to an alpha faraway, a cruel one to punish me-

“I wouldn’t let anything happen to you Buck.”

The omega shook his head. “You may be captain America but you’re not above the law.”

“I swear to you, I’ll never let any harm come to you, I’d defy the world for you.”

Bucky clambered from the sofa with a rush of air, “Jesus...”

“Too much again?”

The omega’s curled forward, head dropping as he spoke quietly.

“If we do...whatever it is we might do...and we get found out...one way or another, you won’t be able to be captain America anymore...if you get locked up, or if we run, you can’t save the world, I’d-I’d be taking you from that...the world needs you, and my selfish wants would take you away...I don’t think I could live with that...”

Steve sagged into the cushion behind, Bucky’s words stung-

“What about what I want? Being Captain America am I not allowed to want anything?”

The words were snappy, prickly, not Steve’s but the snarling Apex, unhappy at being rejected for such a poor reason.

Bucky turned slowly, eyes wide and nose twitching at the waves of annoyance radiating from the sofa.

“I’m Captain America...but that’s not all I am. If the time comes where I have to chose between the shield and something I want, I will pick the thing I want.”

The Apex slunk back, still agitated and seething but accepting to watch events unfold.

“Brock needs me, he’s my alpha in the eyes of the law and everyone else-

Steve growled, snarl scrunching his nose like some feral beast as he waited for Bucky to say more.

“...But he’s not you, and- and I want you.”

Bucky straddled Steve’s lap before he’d stopped growling. The omega waited for the rumbles to quieten before leaning hesitantly forward.

**‘Don’t fuck it up this time...’**

Distracted by the Apex, Steve didn’t react to Bucky’s gentle kisses, had frozen to the sofa with his fingers curling around the cushions. 

Bucky pulled back sharply. “Is this unwanted?” he asked panicked.

Steve tugged him closer, savaging his lips in a brutal kiss. It was what he wanted, without a doubt, he couldn’t express himself with words anymore only actions. He peppered kisses all over Bucky’s smiling face, nuzzled at his neck before returning to his slackened lips. Bucky didn’t protest being kissed with force, he moaned and whimpered at the intrusion in his mouth, his tongue so desperate to dance with Steve’s. Kissing Bucky like that, he forgot where he was, forgot the smell of the other alpha when he lapped up the scent of horney omega.

Bucky was sweet, mouth warm and welcoming and lips soft and rubbery. Steve nipped at them, ran his tongue on the small indents he made before biting again. Teeth and tongue and Bucky loved it, surrendered his mouth for Steve to manipulate. Steve shuffled along the sofa, knocking a can with hit foot. Brock’s beer can, just like that he was caught between to minds, one possessive that another alpha was nearby, the other side guilt that he was seducing Brock’s omega.

He was only upstairs, Steve pumped possessive pheromones out, unable to help it, needing to warn off all other alphas. It was only a matter of time before Brock smelled the challenge, before the drunken Alpha realised what was happening in his very house.

**‘Relax...took care of it...’**

Steve pulled his mouth from Bucky’s darting a look towards the stairs and inwardly asking the Apex what he meant.

**‘Put something a lil extra in his beer...he’s well out of it.’**

Bucky’s eyes had followed to the stairs too, his throat bobbed uncomfortably and Steve could smell his unease, felt the omega’s arms loosen from around his neck about to stop their kissing session.

“He’s-he’s just upstairs...” Bucky grumbled, “we shouldn’t do this-

Steve wrapped his hands around the omega’s back, stopping him from slipping from his lap. The Steve of a few weeks ago would’ve been disgusted at the Apex drugging Brock, would’ve hurried from the house and yelled at himself in a mirror, but in that moment only relief materialised in his head, relief he could have Bucky without being interrupted.

“What if he-

Steve distracted Bucky with another kiss, soothing the conflicted omega with his mouth. Bucky tugged himself away dazed.

“He could come down-

Bucky panted when Steve’s fingers found the bottom of his t-shirt. He leaned back for Steve to remove it easier, words saying they should stop but body saying different. They both produced conflicting scents, guilt, self loathing, possessiveness and lust, somehow the cocktail excited them more, they both had reasons for not doing what they were doing, hunger and need were more prominent, swamped the others till they were pushed into the background.

“It’s okay Bucky, I swear...”

That was all the persuasion Bucky needed, he reassumed kissing more eager than before, grinding desperately on Steve’s lap. Unease be damned, they wanted each other whether Brock was upstairs or not.

There were scars to Bucky’s body, deep ones that Steve’s fingertip’s could follow. Bucky stilled when he realised, pulling back with a sad expression.

“I have a lot of scars.” He said simply, but his scent changed to one of self-disgust and shame.

“When I have time I will follow everyone, with my fingertips first and then my lips.”

Steve cupped Bucky’s face, turning him to get a good look at his tender neck. It was worse than when he last saw it, darker purple with no lighter patches. 

“I can put my t-shirt back on if it annoys you...”

Steve shook his head. “Doesn’t annoy me...I wanna kiss there though...if that’s okay?” There was a bob to Bucky’s throat, a nervous shift and Steve was quick to add, “if you don’t want me to I won’t...”

“It hurts to touch...”

“I’ll be gentle...” Steve said with a comforting grin.

Bucky tensed in anticipation, shoulder rising to protect himself from pain, but one press of lips to the tender area had him shivering, had his shoulder loosening and him craning his neck for Steve to access more.

“That hurt?” He asked.

“No...it feels good, real good...”

Steve grinned at Bucky’s floaty tone, kissing firmly at his neck till he shuddered and gasped. He ran his fingers down Bucky’s frostbitten arm, swearing he’d kiss every inch of it, not for Bucky’s benefit but for his own greed to caress every part of him.

Steve tugged him closer, hand reaching down the back of Bucky’s pants to feel the effect a little bit of kissing had on the omega. He rubbed the slipperiness between his thumb and fingers, grumbling in approval. Bucky’s body eagerly accepted a digit, the flesh had softened desperate for more stimulation. One digit wasn’t enough and Bucky whined softly, jolting on Steve’s lap for more.

He added another, curling inside, amazed my the slick that ran into the gaps of his fingers, coating the back of his hand.

“Touch me.” Bucky begged.

Steve chuckled, corkscrewing his two fingers in and out. The angle was restricted with Bucky’s pants still on and the omega whimpered pitifully.  
Steve kept his teasing hand inside Bucky while unbuttoning the omega’s pants with the other. He yanked at the material, busting the zip but not caring when Bucky began panting loudly.

Steve worked the top of the pants wide, delving his hand inside to release Bucky from the soggy state he had got in.  
His hand pumped slowly, rubbed the moisture into the head before pumping down to create more, his fingers curled inside the omega with the same insane pace. Bucky begged for Steve to do it faster, to be quicker when he needed to release so bad.

“You want it faster, you have to do it yourself...”

The omega straightened before bouncing up and down on Steve’s penetrating fingers, flexing his hips as fast as he could to get himself off on Steve’s hand.  
Sweaty hair clumped on Bucky’s forehead, his cheeks glowed red, his eyes were scrunched shut and he moved so feverishly, whined so needy that Steve’s knot formed in his pants. 

He wondered whether it was possible to come from no stimulus at all, purely from the sight in front of him. The smell of slick and Bucky, the sounds of his pants and the slap and rustle of their bodies. The throbbing in his cock and the ball of tingles in his groin told him it was a possibility to come untouched.  
**‘Don’t you dare humiliate us like that!’**

He chuckled at the Apex’s fury, and the sound had Bucky’s eyes snapping open. The omega slowed his pace, sinking into Steve’s lap and dropping his forehead to his chest.

“You laughing at me?” he mumbled.

Steve shook his head. “I’m done teasing you that’s all.”

Bucky plastered himself to Steve’s chest, panting desperately while Steve finished him off. His frame tensed, his breathing stopped altogether and the tender gland hovering in front of Steve’s face was irresistible.

**‘Bite!’**

Steve ducked down, opened his mouth around the purple skin and sucked just as Bucky’s orgasm hit him. He didn’t sink his teeth in, but suckled at the omega’s neck who twitched and panted, emptying himself on Steve’s t-shirt. An extra wave of slick coated Steve’s fingers, and Bucky’s muscles tightened with the end of his drawn out orgasm.

His whole body relaxed suddenly, body sinking down on Steve’s fingers and pushing them deeper.

“Bucky?”

The omega had his eyes shut, lips slackened and sagged heavily into Steve’s hold.

**‘You better not have killed him.’**

Steve shook his head. “He’s breathing, I can feel him breathing.”

He smacked a palm to his mouth remembering it looked crazy to speak aloud to the Apex.

**‘What’s wrong with him then?’**

Steve leaned Bucky back, one arm wrapped around his back and the other still occupied between his cheeks. The omega flopped back, and the Apex stilled in alarm, all until they saw his blissed face, the dazed smile creeping up his lips and his fluttering lashes.

“You okay?”

Bucky hummed himself back to awareness blinking in quick succession before rubbing his fingers against the swollen gland in his neck. Steve replaced Bucky’s fingers with his mouth, kissing the purple skin gently making the omega’s breathing hitch.

“That was...intense...” Bucky whispered, pulling back to study Steve’s face with a look of wonder.

“Too intense?” Steve asked.

Bucky grinned, brow furrowing when he said, “you’re still inside me...”

Steve slipped them out with a coy smile, rubbing his dripping fingers and thumb in front of himself for Bucky to see. The omega blushed at the sight, averting his gaze.  
“Excited much?” Steve asked.

Bucky narrowed his eyes, glancing back with his feisty expression. “Just you wait Alpha...”

He slipped off Steve’s lap before he could cage him, settling on the floor and attacking the top of Steve’s pants. He was already achingly hard, his knot had formed like he was some desperate for sex teenager and when Bucky saw he cocked his eyebrow and smirked.

“Excited much?”

Yes he was excited, the Apex thought embarrassingly so. His pants were wet, so wet Bucky sucked up the excess pre-come and groaned in approval. Steve replied with a sound not fitting of an alpha, a soft whimper instead of a thunderous grumble.

It could end embarrassingly quickly, it had been such a long time since he had gotten any stimulation, even from his hand.

**‘Better let me handle it then...’**

Steve shook his head at the smirking Apex, silently begging him not to interrupt. The odd prickling in his head started, the darkness spreading and thickening.

“Don’t...” He gasped, flesh having gone numb and sight compromised. 

“Don’t what?” Bucky asked, voice softer than before with Steve’s hearing fast fading.

“Keep me waiting...”

His voice said the words, darker and thicker but not from him but the Apex fully in the driving seat. You utter bastard was Steve’s last thought as black swamped him and he was suspended in his mind again.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be shy come say hi <3 Make my day, come say hey <3...[tumblr](http://cookie-book-took.tumblr.com)  
> or [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/Louisecwrites)


End file.
